The Befallen Chosen One
by HeroAlexa249
Summary: Leila, a normal 17 year girl, is sent to the land of Hyrule with no memory of her past. She goes off with an adventure with Link-NO! THIS IDEA HAS BEEN USED TOO MUCH! Actually is not what the Goddesses planned for her. Strange markings & a dark power sleeping within her. Can she learn her own truth before the Usurper King of Twilight uses the power for himself?
1. Prologue

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I'M NOT DEAD! I'm sorry for my long absence but my original idea was pretty dumb when I think of it when I first planned this story. After writing other stories…instead of this one…sorry…and re-reading it…and being embarrassed how terrible my penmanship is… … I decided to rewrite the story with a whole new fresh idea. Yes, even the character is going to be named differently because my OC Alexa is NOT my main LoZ OC. **

**But be warned! The updates will vary. It just counts on how busy I am with school, my motivation, or other stuff…mostly laziness but you get the point. So overall…I hope you guys will still stick with me, and like this new idea. **

**Now as always…THIS IS THE PROLOGUE! OF COURSE IT'S THE SHORTEST CHAPTER OUT ALL OF THEM! *hrm* Excuse me…**

* * *

Hey there, names Leila and I'm just a normal 17 years old or am I? I live near Salt Lake City in Utah along with my family. I am currently in high school, junior year. Though…I have these weird dreams that I always had ever since I was a small child but I could never understand what they meant. Maybe that's what makes me different.

They always turned to be the same. I see a blurry figure of a boy who seems to wear a lot of green. Behind him was a green field and I could make out a castle in the back, but then he and all of that will disappear. Twilight replacing them, then I will see an even bigger person show up. The only last bits I could remember was then the person will hold out its hand. Whispering: "_Join me_". That's when I will wake up, and ponder about it.

At first it was nothing when I was a child but then they always kept coming back. That dream will have been the only thing I dream about to the point I considered them a nightmare, and I grew addicted to it. I then shared the dream with my brother, only to say that I was crazy.

If I thought that was the worse, it was even worse when it came to school. When I first entered middle school, the first language arts project we had to do was write a story. So I decided to write my story about my dream, the only thing that my mind could come up with.

What the teacher never told us was that we were going to _share _them. I'm honestly not the most social person out there, but I didn't seem to mind to share out loud to the class. After reading it aloud, the class clapped, it was only AFTER that class was when my bullying problem began.

When I was walking out the class, I suddenly was shoved down to the ground. Quickly getting up, I turned around to see a small group of kids laughing at me.

"Nice story nerd," said one of the boys.

"Shut up," I said.

"I have never heard a stupid story in quite a while," said one of the girls. "Then yet again…some of the other stories shared were dumb."

They all began to laugh with her, my anger was building up with me. But I let it down and left to my next class.

As the years passed, the bullying problem became worse. Along with my anger, that caused me to get into in trouble so many times. Blake, my childhood best friend, would sadly be there to witness but at least try to calm me down.

Despite him there to calm me, I will snap harder when I see my bullies picking on him. Even though the boy bullies are much taller than me. I can still pack a punch, thank you swordsmanship classes I was lucky to find.

At least I also had my video games to escape this reality I live in. Especially the Legend of Zelda series. Oh how I wish to be in Hyrule, meet my favorite characters and have my own adventures there. If that could only happen…

Before we began our story here. I have one little fact to give you. When my family first moved to Utah when I was 5 years old, our house is very close to a valley. A valley my parents wouldn't let me go by myself unless I had someone with me. But that was not the reason why I wanted to go off and sneak in there sometimes by myself. I hear…a voice. A voice calling out to someone or something, but I could never hear it with someone around me.

* * *

On a nice sunny June day. My friend Blake and I were walking to my place after school. Once we got there, I found a note from my parents that they went to a faraway friend's house for lunch, and my brother at a friend's house.

I found Blake in the video game room, which was rather messy with the so many consoles I have, games, the beanbags, and chairs messed up and the unorganized holders for them. I haven't cleaned it up the place in a while. But the cleaning had to wait since Blake was holding the game he had been bugging me for almost a month.

The game in his hand was my all-time favorite Legend of Zelda game: Twilight Princess. The first Zelda game I got when it came out for the Wii and what got me into the series, and I had for the longest.

Blake also loves the series as well but never got a hold of a copy. I never told him I had a copy, until last month in the beginning of May this year. I know it was rude of telling him very late that I had a copy, and I even went to apologize to him. Though he said he blames himself for not asking earlier and plus they were making an HD version of it.

Immediately, Blake headed towards the Wii, turned it on, and put in the disk. The title screen showed up, showing Link on his beloved horse, Epona. The music started to play, and Link started to ride across Hyrule Field, until finally, it showed Link as a wolf, howling up towards the sky. In the distance, it shows the rest of Hyrule covered in Twilight. The title of the game showed up, and Blake pressed the buttons to begin the game.

All three files were already taken up, and I told Blake he could delete the second file to begin his adventure. Since that's the file where I always delete and enjoy the game over and over again. He left Link's and Epona's name the same, and then the game showed the first cut scene of the game.

"Oh boy," Blake said, his voice filled with excitement, "I know the adventure hasn't truly started but I'm already excited!"

"Hold your horses dude," I reply, "You'll see how fun this game truly is when a certain incident happens."

"I know, I know," muttered Blake.

After an hour has passed, Blake had already met Midna, and Princess Zelda. Why Hyrule was covered in Twilight, passed the first covered area in twilight, and now was beginning the first dungeon. And I was already bored of watching him play.

"I'M SO BORED NOW," I whined as I fiddle with the game's box.

"I think I had enough of playing today," he replied back as he saved his file and turned off the game, "why not get some fresh air after an hour of playing Twilight Princess?"

"Sure, why not."

We both got out of the messy room, headed towards the back hallway of my house, and I opened the back door which led to the backyard. Since it rained last night, the grass was gleaming like diamonds. The sun was bright, the air had a nice cooling breeze to it, and the grass gently swayed with the little breeze. It was also quite a sight to see the valley from my backyard that connected to it.

After standing there, and looking at the scenery for about what seemed like hours, an idea came up in my head. And I couldn't help but give out an evil smirk.

"TAG," I yell as I touch Blake's shoulder, "YOU'RE IT!"

And I took off running, leaving a confused Blake standing there, trying to process what the hell just happen.

"NO FAIR," he yelled back, and started chasing me, "YOU DIDN'T WARN ME OR ANYTHING!"

I laughed as I tried to run faster, and I headed towards the valley to make the chase longer. The only thing I never noticed as I turned my head to see how close Blake was to tag me back, was a ditch in the ground. When I finally noticed it when I fell into it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," I yell out of my mind as I fell deeper into the hole.

Everything was starting to go blurry, my mind was getting fuzzy, my eyes were wanting to close but I did my best to stay awake but I couldn't any longer. Falling to what seemed to be an endless void.

* * *

Blake's POV:

I froze where I was running. I saw Leila fall down into a hole, and heard her screaming but it suddenly stopped.

"Leila," I called out, receiving no reply back, "LEILA?!"

I ran where the hole USED to be, but I found that it was gone, as well with my best friend.

* * *

Leila's POV:

I felt nothing, heard nothing or anything, and my head was hurting. I was just floating in some void, and something just didn't feel right to me. Suddenly, I heard a voice and a flash of light, but I couldn't make it out or what it even said. Then suddenly, I felt pain go through out my whole body. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't use my voice, or anything.

The next thing I knew, my vision became dark, and the pain in my head was hurting harder. Until at last, I fell into something wet and cold. I still couldn't move, but I could hear something…footsteps coming towards me. Then I felt a warm hand checking for my heartbeat.

"PHEW," said a young male voice, "for a minute I thought she was dead. Huh, I never seen her around here in Ordon Village. Where did she even come from?"

I then felt myself being picked up, and being carried away.

"_Who is this person,"_ I thought, "_where am I? Who am I…? What has happen…to me?"_

Those were the last words I thought before I went all unconscious.

* * *

**DONE AND DONE! Hope you guys are willing to stay with me while I rewrite this, and hope to enjoy this new idea. The next chapter should be interesting… :) **


	2. Wait What?

**Now many of you must be wondering why this next chapter is out so early. Fun fact: This chapter was already rewritten but had to go through some changes. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my two OCs here. **

* * *

Somewhere in a realm long forgotten by Hyrule…sat a king on his throne. He wore a strange helmet, only his mouth exposing. A small smile creep along his face.

It was finally here. Now one question remained. Where was it?

* * *

I didn't want to wake, every bit of my body ached, but I couldn't handle the darkness anymore. So I forced my eyes to open. A pale light filled up the room, and I sat up to get a better view of my surroundings, despite of my body's protests.

The room smelled of…soup…a type of soup…pumpkin soup? Ignoring the yummy smell (and my hungry stomach). The place seemed to inside a tree, and was rather well furnished. There were plates up against the cabinets, carpets were laid out almost on each floor. Overall, the structure of the house was well made.

Down on the floor before was a boy, probably near my age, cooking the soup I smelled earlier. From my view, he had dirty blonde hair, pointy ears, and probably a bit taller than me. Then out of randomness I checked myself on how I looked since.

Running my hands over my ears, I felt little points at the end meaning I had ALSO pointy ears. My clothing was similar to the guy's clothing. Everything looked fine until I saw my right arm, and froze. Most of my arm was covered in strange light bluish or greenish markings. It started up to my hand all the way up to my shoulder, and around my arm. Each mark was different in design and then another surprise. On the back of my hand, were three little triangles making a bigger one, but the triangle was upside down.

"You're, finally awake," said the boy, making me jump out of my own world, "why don't you come down here and have something to eat?"

"Uh…," I replied, lost with words, "sure."

I climbed down the where I was, and I was able to get a good look of myself from a mirror I passed. Before sitting down on the table, where the guy served me soup. My stomach growled so loudly, never realizing how hungry I _really_ was. After wolfing down my meal, the boy took the bowl away, and then I wanted answers.

"Where am I," I asked, trying to remember what happen, but everything in my mind was fuzzy.

"Well first, in my house," replied the boy, giving a goofy grin, "and second. Ordon Village."

"Ordon village…? Never heard of that place."

"Really? Strange…you wear the clothes what other Ordians wear around here, so I was guessing you were from here. Then yet again…I have never seen you before when Rusl and I found you at the spring. Do you at least know your name?"

"My name is…," I was about to finish, until I paused to think. Wait…what was my actual name? "I…actually don't remember."

"How about your past? Where you used to live? Anything?"

I shook my head to all the questions. I couldn't remember anything. Nothing.

"Amnesia then," said the guy, "whatever happen to you, you must have hit your head real hard to forget it all."

"Probably…Oh. My name is Leila."

"Huh," questioned the boy, "but you just said you didn't remember a second ago."

"I don't know…it suddenly popped up in my mind out of nowhere."

"Well…okay then. It's a start. My name is Link."

I let out a small smiled and shook his hand, "nice to meet you, Link."

Throughout that day, Link introduced me to the others living in Ordon Village. Each one was very kind, I could tell all the little kids looked up to Link. Ilia was kind, and felt sorry to hear about my 'condition' but I told her not to worry. But throughout each new meeting, I could see all were staring at my arm. I wanted to hide, cover it with clothing, so I could never see this…mark.

At the end, Link took me up to the farm where he worked.

"Now I saved my most beloved friend last," he said as he picked up some type of reed shaped as a horseshoe. "Now listen."

He blew into the reed, and small tune played. It sound oddly familiar as if I heard it before. Then came the sound of hooved steps, neighing, and it came to a stop. I turned to look, and I saw the most beautiful horse I ever saw. Link went up to the horse and patted its neck.

"This is my beloved horse, Epona," said Link, "I raised her as a kid!"

"Wow…"

I slowly reached my hand to pet her, she at first nudged her head away from me. But then willing let my hand pet her.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mayor Bo allowed me to stay at his place and could share Ilia's room with Ilia. As I laid down on my new bed, which was on the floor since there was only one single bed in the room, but I honestly didn't care. My mind ran throughout the quick events of today, and my fuzzy past.

As my mind started to fall into a deep sleep, one question kept running in my mind. Who am I?

* * *

One week had already passed. Still nothing of my memories. Mayor Bo has been thinking of probably taking me to a shaman, but I decline the requests. Ilia, during my stay, taught me about the history of Hyrule, and a map of the land itself.

This area's history was fascinating! I couldn't stop reading the books of the legendary tales of the Hero of Time, and previous events. To the point anyone knew where to find me if they needed me for any help.

I honestly didn't hang out around with anyone except Link when sparring together (literally finding out I was good a swordsmanship) and Ilia. Except one day after two weeks have passed, I met someone special.

I was walking through Faron Woods all by myself, and found a nice spot I could sketch the beautiful scenery. After some time passed by, I began to hear grunts, and a horse's wild neighing. Curious what was going on, I ran where the direction of the noise was coming from. There I found Link trying to tame a black horse with a faint scar over its face.

"EASY BOY," Link said as he tried to get near the horse, "I'm not going to hurt…calm down."

The horse denied Link's commentary and kept going up on its hind legs. Making Link back away, and then he noticed me.

"Hey Leila! Can you lend a hand? This horse doesn't want me to get near him. Maybe he will allow you to get close?"

"Sure…better try than never."

Slowly, I walked up towards the terrified horse. I talked to the horse in a soothing horse, hoping it will at least calm him down. Surprising, it did, and stopped screaming out of his mind.

"It's okay," I said, reaching my hand out, "I will protect you."

At first, he backed away from me, and would back away further when I tried getting near him. Then after some time passed, he slowly walked towards me in a defensive way. Before finally allowing me to pat it across the head.

"Good boy," I said.

"Well done," said Link as he clapped. "Seeing you just made a new friend, let's take him back to the ranch."

"I'm going to call him Lightning," I said, as I lead Lightning to the village, "maybe he and Epona will be great friends."

Link and I laughed, and continued our day. From my new memory, Lightning became my new friend. One that I could talk about my personal issues with, ones I was sometimes uncomfortable talking about to Link or Ilia.

Ones that contained a dark voice talking to me in my dreams and my mind when I am awake when twilight began to fall. Saying the same thing over and over again.

_Join Me, Join Me, Join Me…_

* * *

Another week had passed, and I was doing my daily practicing spars with a dummy with my new wooden sword late one evening when Rusl and Link came walking back. Rusl continued to walk back to the village, Link stayed behind.

"Hey Link," I said, "congrats of taking the gift for the princess of Hyrule."

"Thanks," he replied with a sheepish smile, "though today seemed odd than the others…"

"Odd…?"

"Yeah…Talo went chasing after a monkey, I went after him. I came up to a clearing in the woods that. Where saw monsters and they captured Talo and the female monkey. After fighting the monsters off and saving Talo and the monkey. I started getting a bad feeling, as if something about the forest was different. Rusl said he felt the same thing too. He said the woods seemed off they have usually been."

"Strange…to be honest. I have been getting a dark feeling and I don't know what's causing the source. I have the feeling something bad is going to happen."

"We might never know…Maybe it's our heads playing with us."

That night, Link told me his tale in full detail. My dark feeling growing bigger at the moment as the tale went on. I wish I knew what it was but I couldn't shake it off.

The next day was the day Link left off to Hyrule Castle. I went off to greet him goodbye with Ilia, and Mayor Bo. Link was coming down on Epona from the farm, Ilia went up to meet them. Link came off from Epona, and Mayor Bo started talking to him. I went to Epona to brush her mane with my fingers one last time before she left.

"What's this," said Ilia in an angry tone, causing me to stop, "Her leg…it looks injured."

Link and Mayor Bo turned around to see what was wrong, only to be confronted with an angry Ilia.

"You pushed her too hard again, didn't you Link," yelled Ilia, then took Epona's reins.

"But Ilia," stated Bo, "without Epona, Link won't be able to deliver the gift-"

"FATHER," screamed Ilia, making all of us jump, "you are the mayor of this town! How could you say that?!"

With that remark, she took off with Epona, leaving a stunned Mayor, and two teenagers. Link and I looked at each other and went after Ilia, calling her name out. Once we reached Link's house, we both saw Talo and Malo (who I swear looks creepy), guarding the way.

"Well…if they're in the way," said Link, "then they're not going to let us through so easily…"

"H-hello," quietly said Colin.

"Oh hi Colin," I replied.

"Hi Leila…are you guys trying to get to Ilia? Well Talo and Malo won't let anybody through…their mad at me for telling on them…"

"We'll work it out with them," said Link with a smile.

The three of us headed towards them, and comforted them.

"OI," yelled Talo, "Hey Link! Yesterday was awesome! You smashing those monsters out of the way, and coming to the rescue was amazing!"

"It sure was," came in Malo, then he spotted Colin, and lowered his voice. "Look who it is…"

Talo noticed Colin too, and burrowed his brow.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Colin! For telling on us, and now our dad is angry!"

"Thanks to you…"

"Hey," I cut in, "stop your fighting! We're trying to get to Ilia and Epona."

"Sorry, no can do Leila, "replied Talo, "Ilia told us to say put. We're not going to let you through."

"Then how about this," asked Link, "Leila and I give you both of our wooden swords to play, and you can let us through."

"REALLY?! You will allow us to have your swords?!"

"Yep," replied both Link and I as we unsheathed them.

"Awesome," exclaimed Talo and Malo as they grabbed the wooden swords and ran off with them."

"Thank you Link and Leila…," quietly said Colin, "…those two kids always pick on me…anyways…Let's go to Ilia."

Reaching the quiet clearing, where you could hear the birds chirp, and the water flowing. We reached the entrance of Ordon Spring…where it was blocked off, but on the other side was Ilia washing Epona.

"Hey Ilia…" said Link nervously, "look, I'm sorry for accidently scratching Epona and-"

"Stop," yelled Ilia, "if you're here to get Epona back then forget about it!"

"She doesn't know about what happen yesterday," said Colin, "She probably would only let me and Leila to enter. You can enter over a secret passage nearby Link."

Link nodded and went away. We asked Ilia if we could come in, seeing Link not there, she open the gates and let us through. Once she closed the gates, Colin started telling the whole story of the incident yesterday. How Talo and the monkey got kidnapped and Link rescuing them. I added a few things in to the story that Colin forgot, but overall, I kept quiet and stood there.

Hearing Link coming by, I turned around to give him a small wave, and let him continue forth. Ilia turned around, and her head down.

"I didn't know about the events of yesterday…," said Ilia, she looked at Epona and went up to her. But Epona stood on her hind legs, making Ilia back away. "So you still prefer your master over me? I'm sorry Link…but promise me one thing…please come back home safely."

Link let out a warm smile, and this touchy moment ended quickly with the sudden sound of rumbling. Next thing I knew, the gates to the spring were tore open, and came in hideous creatures. Ilia and Colin started running away but were shot down. Link was going to go after them before he was knocked down, and then a sharp pain hit my head. And darkness consumed me once more.

* * *

"Hey….la," yelled a voice, "wa…p! Hey…eila….WAKE UP! LEILA WAKE UP!"

I jolted up to see Link screaming at me, then everything came back to me. Ilia and Colin have been taken, and immediately scrambled up. My head still dizzy from the hit.

"C'MON! Those creatures shouldn't have gone that far off with them," said Link, "LET'S GO BEFORE WE LOSE THEM!"

We ran away from the spring, across the bridge and towards Faron Woods…or where the entrance Faron Woods was but with a strange barrier. Breathing heavily, we stared at the weird barrier.

"Where the hell did this come from-AAAAAAAAAA," I screamed as two sudden dark hands came from the other side of the barrier and grabbed me and Link. Dragging both of us to the other side.

The other side was still the Faron Woods I knew…but way different. It looked like the whole thing was covered in TWILIGHT. I wanted to scream when I saw what had grabbed us in. A beast that seemed to wear a weird black mask and had strange markings on them…ones that look almost like mine.

But was creepy out of this whole entire thing was…I actually understood what they were saying.

"_We found it," _one grabbing me by the neck said.

"_So it was hiding in her,"_ stated the other.

"_Must take it back to king…he will surely be pleased with us for finding it!"_

"_Yes…we must take her to him now…NOW!"_

"_What about the other one-"_

They both shrieked when Link's mark on his hand, who was similar to mine but right side up, began to glow. Mine began to glow, but not a light glow like Link's but dark. The creatures dropped us both on the ground and scurried away.

Then a sudden jolt of pain ran through my whole body. I couldn't get up…I was only up on my arms and legs, my brain shook with pain, my mark shining brighter and brighter. Till I let out a cry up to the sky and collapsed to the ground. Darkness consuming once again. _Sigh_.

* * *

Link POV

I slowly woke up, my eyes blinking away my blurry vision. Once my vision cleared, I could see my surroundings. My first reaction was I noticed I was in a cell. A cold…wet…cell. _Wonderful_.

I immediately got up but instead of standing on my two feet, I was on all fours. Bewildered, I wanted to scream but I let out what sounded like a wolf cry, once I saw where my hand should have been. It was nothing but paws. Looking on what I could see, all I saw was fur. FUR EVERYWHERE ON ME. HECK! I HAD A TAIL! A DAMN TAIL! WHERE THE HELL IT COME FROM?!

To make matters even worse, I couldn't move any further. My foot was chained to the ground. How worse could this day already get? Then I remember of the past recent events probably what lead up to all of this.

_Where are Ilia and Colin…? I have to find them! …once I get out of here somehow…wait…I feel like I'm forgetting someone…_

Looking around the cell, I saw no sign of Leila. I swore I remember both her and I were drag in by those weird beasts. Did those weird beasts take her away? If so, where could have those creepy things taken her? Sadly putting that thought aside, I first had to get out of here! Seeing no other way, I kept running towards the cell door. Despite of the chain holding me back, slightly hoping it will break.

After a few attempts, I slowly had despair fill my heart. There was no way I can get out of this damn chain. I dropped my head in defeat, but jerk backed up, growling. Somebody else was in the cell.

Inside the cell was a female imp. She wore a weird looking mask, one eye being covered. She had bright orange hair, and she even has the strange markings Leila had on her right arm. Her whole body was covered in black and white.

She looked at me, and gave out a grin.

"I found you," the imp cried out. My guard was still at edge. "Aw…why you giving me that look? I can help you."

With that, she formed a small energy ball and released it. The chain snapped and I look done, surprised. The imp yawned, and smiled again. Then she teleported to the other side of the cell.

"See? I set you free. Now try to get out yourself."

Having no choice but just go with it since she did help me. I looked around the cell to find a way out. Pushing a small pile of wood out of the way, and noticing I could be able to squeeze out from the small gap. Slowly squeezing out from the cold, wretched cell.

Once I got out, I shook off the dirt off me, and I felt a thud against my back. I tried to look back, but absolutely failing. I tried spinning around, only to fail yet again.

"Oh stop your yapping," said the girl as she grabbed me by the ear, heeling me down like a dog, "look. I'm going to help you and I might just lead you to someone special. If you are a good boy!"

_Seriously? Wait…WHAT SPECIAL PERSON?! _

"You will see wolf! Now let's go!"

_Oh brother…_

With no choice or an opinion to say on this. I just obeyed her 'orders', and trust her…for _now_. Hoping to also get some answers on why I am like this, and some other answers.

* * *

NO POV

A blonde hair young warrior, stood in front of his '_king_' from a prison cell where a girl, still unconsciousness, sat. His yellow/orange eyes glaring, and flared with anger at the masked king. With his lance out and ready to attack.

"No…," the young warrior said, "I'm not going to let you move anywhere forward, _Zant_."

"Move out of my way _Eriko_," said Zant with venom, "I only want the power that hides within her. Not the girl itself. I am your KING! Move out of my way!"

"My king? NEVER," yelled Eriko, "I can't believe I willing joined your side, my OWN friend, just for _this_!"

"I'm warning you…_friend_," spat Zant, "you don't want to go that far…"

The girl softly groan and rubbed her head filled with shear pain. Looking around her surroundings, confused on where she was, but could make out it was a cell. A prison cell.

She froze to see the two strangers screaming at each other. One wore strange dark gray armour, and a weird arm bracelet on his right arm. He wielded a lance, and holding it if ready to strike. The other one made her froze. He was wearing a strange helmet covering his entire face, black robes, and shoulder armour. Both had the same markings on, one of his skin, and the other on his clothes, like she did.

"What has happen to you?! You weren't like this before! What has happen to the princess?! Where is our other friend ever since you became king?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH _YOU?!"_

The one in the helmet, the girl guessing was Zant, stood there. Silent…not moving. The one named Eriko, readied his lance, waiting for his king's reaction.

"I said…," started Zant in a controlled voice, "TO NOT GO THAT FAR!"

With one swipe of his arm, he sent Eriko flying to the bars of the cell. Crashing to the ground, Eriko let out a groaned and rubbed his head.

"What did you do that for-"said Eriko until he noticed how bigger Zant was before looking at himself.

He wasn't in his normal look, instead. He was an imp.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME," screamed Eriko, "WHY AM I IN THIS…FORM?!"

"It suits you, NOW OUT OF MY WAY," yelled Zant as he kicked Eriko out of the way, and continued his way to the cell. Noticing the girl had finally awaked. "I see…so she is awake. Excuse me for the diversion, but you have something I want."

"W-what do you mean," the girl question, fear filled in her voice, "what do I have that is so…I don't know…special?!"

Zant burst the cell door open and continued towards the girl, who if any of you have not figured out by now. Is Leila. Eriko's eyes widen and ran…or floated for his case towards Zant. Zant, realizing it, sent a spell at Eriko, making Eriko dropping to the ground, unable to move.

Leila sat there in horror, and fear slowly taking over her. Continuing his way, Zant reached out to Leila, in which she only held her right arm for her defense. Grabbing her arm, he shoved her upward, and Leila tried to get his hand off her arm.

"Oh stop your fussing," said Zant as he pushed her along, "I'm not going to harm-EYAH!"

He let go of his hand quickly to see the burn and smoke come out from his hand. Leila, shocked, looked at her own arm, confused. Even Eriko was confused on what just happened.

"So…it is not going to be possible to extract the power out of you," said Zant, still staring at his burnt hand, "very well then. I have another way to have it."

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to be _bad_," said Leila.

"I would start running if I were you girl," said Eriko, trying to find a way out of this spell.

"I have a NAME, you know!"

"Oh, and what would that be," Eriko responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Leila and-"

"SILENCE," shouted Zant, "GUARDS!"

Two guards wearing something similar like Eriko before he turned into an imp came.

"Yes your sir?"

"Take this…imp to the prison."

"Um…but we are in the prison, your highness."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Obeying their orders, they grabbed Eriko by the arms and dragged him to a cell.

"HEY," yelled Eriko, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I'M ONE OF YOU GUYS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ZANT!"

With that, Zant grabbed Leila's other arm instead of the marked one and dragged her away.

"You…I have a _new _place for you-," started Zant before the guards started yelling, and running away from them was Eriko.

Eriko ripped Leila out of Zant's grip and quickly teleporting them both away from the palace. Hoping to get them a big start.

"AFTER THEM," yelled Zant, "DON'T LET THE GIRL ESCAPE!"

Eriko quickly was thinking of a plan to escape from this realm, especially with her along with him as they ran past through the citizens. Hearing their gasps, and seeing their points at them both. Only one idea came to him as they neared the end of the main town. He had to get out of this realm, and go to that place, using the last bit of his true magic he had left from his true form to transport them to their destination.

Ignoring Leila's protest, and hearing the guards catching up on them. He quickly grabbed out the last bit of power he could use to teleport away. Without hesitation, he smashed it to the ground, and dragged Leila with him to the teleport. Once the guards reached where they used to be, one cursed under his breath.

"Where did they go sir?"

"He went to the Light World…that's where he went."

"How do we tell the king about this?"

"That I don't know…"

* * *

Link's POV:

After finally navigating out of the sewers, and biting weird looking creatures. I finally reached the outside. Where everything was in the same state like Faron Woods, covered in twilight.

"AAAH," said the imp girl, "it feels good to be in the twilight! Have you still guessed where we are? Tee-hee!"

_No…I haven't. Are we even close to this 'special person'? _I questioned with my mind.

"Soon. You will learn soon…huh?"

I looked up to see what caught her attention. Up from the sky a portal formed, and came out two figures. Both I could not make them out. They didn't land far from here though, catching the imp girl's interest.

"A slight delay for now. Head over where those two beings fell from that portal."

Slaying a few enemies out of my way. We both made our way to the mysterious being and close enough to make them out who they were. One was in a wolf form like I was, except fur slightly darker than mine, and looking at the fallen figure. The other person was another imp, except male, but with blonde hair, and looked pretty similar to the imp girl.

The other wolf heard us, and stared at us. I gasped to see the dark brown eyes stare at me, because I knew who this really was. It was Leila.

_Leila?_ I called out. _Is that you?_

_Link?! What is going on?!_

_I was going to ask you the same thing-_

"Eriko," yelled the imp girl to the other imp. Making us both jump.

"Huh," Eriko gave out a confused look, "do I know you? Wait…I know you!"

"What HAPPENED to you," she cried out.

"Heh…funny story…one I can't tell now. We need to get to _her_ now."

"Huh, I was heading there with this guy until we both saw you fall out of the sky."

_Do they know each other? _questioned Leila.

_I think so…I honestly don't know. But where did those creepy beasts take you?_

_I don't know…I woke up in a prison cell and saw two-_

"Off we go," said the imp girl, and tugging Link's ear to turn around.

Turning around, I told Leila we could talk later, and the four of us headed towards to our destination. Which was a tower with one window open where we climbed up on.

Nice to get out of the rain, Eriko told us to go up the stairs. There was a door slightly ajar and pushed it a little bit to get inside. Inside was a bedroom but at the window, stood a hooded figure. Turning around probably from hearing us.

"Midna," the hooded figure asked, "what are you doing here, as well as Eriko?" Noticing my chain around my foot, the person bent their head down. "You were locked up? I'm so sorry."

"I finally found the person I was looking for," said Midna, smirking, "O Twilight Princess"

The figure looked outside the window one last time. As if remembering a dark time.

-_FLASHBACK TIME-_

_There was a ruler, the Usurper King of Twilight…Zant. Who broke into the Light World and invaded the beautiful land of Hyrule. The princess of Hyrule, not wanting to go to war, hold her guard against the invasion of shadow_

_The soldiers of Hyrule stood at guard at the entrance of the throne room. Their princess armed with her weapon, ready for anything to happen. In all of a sudden, a big dark mass of shadow entered the room. _

_Beasts of Twilight stormed out of the shadow, smashing the soldiers to the ground. Many soldiers charged, but were swatted aside like mere flies. The princess looked in horror as many more soldiers were defeated. _

_The shadow died out, and out came walking the King of Twilight with two Twili beasts at his side. He stopped and all was silent._

"_What do you wish for your kingdom," called out the King of Twilight, "Let twilight domain over or death?"_

_The two guards looked worriedly at their princess to see her answer. She stood there…dropped her sword to the ground for the latter for her people._

_Outside of the castle, at the town. People looked at the burning castle, and the realm turned into twilight. They not knowing what has happen, turned into spirits. _

_-END-_

"And I was left as its princess," she said. Slowly, she removed the hood covering her face, showing her true personality. "I am Princess Zelda."

I gawked at her. She was so…beautiful…I heard Midna give out a snicker. Heat rising up to my face, I shook my head. Embarrassed.

"Nice dramatic entrance," said Eriko.

"What exactly do you want with him, Midna? And her, Eriko," questioned Zelda with concern hinted in her voice.

"Why should you care," replied Midna as she turned her back in mid-air.

"I just want that idiotic king away from her," said Eriko, "for many good reasons. One I'm still trying to figure out."

_Wait…what does he mean by THAT?! _I asked.

_NOT NOW! I'M STILL TRYING TO TAKE IN ON WHAT IS GOING ON!_ Leila screamed back.

"What are your names," Zelda asked.

_Link from Ordon Village._

_Leila…with no remembrance of my past. _

"Hm…you don't remember," said the princess with wonder in her voice, then whispering something I couldn't catch. Then looking back at us, said, "You should probably be getting out of here. The guard will be making his round soon."

I turned around heading towards the door but I looked at the princess one more time. I felt sorry for her. She lost her entire kingdom and yet is able to keep a calm look. Yet…hide all that sadness.

Climbing down the stairs, Midna suddenly stopped the group and held my head down. We could all hear the door open at the bottom of the stairways. Finding a quick way out, we made out of there in time before the guard even spotted us. Back out in the cold rain on top of Hyrule Castle. The past events still nagging me.

"Now since you know what is going on," said Eriko, "I'm probably betting you both want to go back to Ordon Village."

"But aren't you forgetting something," said Midna with a smirk. That's when she transformed to Colin screaming, then Ilia. Seeing both of them like that hit me hard in the chest.

"Oh? You still care for them," said Midna, still as Ilia, "then if both Eriko and I are going to help you, then you two are going to return the favor to us. By serving us for now on."

Leila and I both looked at each other. With no good choice to deny their request, we nodded our heads with agreement. Next thing I knew, we were both into black particles and teleported away.

* * *

**I'M GOING TO END IT HERE! HOLY CRAP! I decided to do the first Twilight Zone, dungeon and boss the next chapter. HUEHEUE... Yes…my stupid humor will be added to this. **


	3. Bugs, Monkeys, and Forest Temples

**So far…I want to thank the people who have followed, favorite, and reviewed this new version of this story. :D So thanks!**

**Now before you all start complaining how this is the normal cliché of OC traveling with Link, wait a little bit later. THEN! Will the change happen! I won't say it when it will happen because I want to keep it a secret from everyone. **

**Also! You know how in the game there was only one dungeon item? Well for a certain time…there will be two. One for Link and one for Leila to use. **

**Gah…these chapters are probably going to be coming out each month. At least summer break is coming, so I should be able to update more. I guess. I don't know. **

* * *

Leila's POV:

The place we were teleported to was Ordon Springs. I honestly was confused on why was this place not covered in twilight yet. Then yet again…so many other questions needed answers.

"Before we go anywhere, we are going need a sword and a shield," said Midna as she came out of Link's shadow.

"I suggest we look at the village," replied Eriko coming out of my shadow, "that seems the most reasonable place to look other than Faron Woods."

Agreeing on what he said, the four of us left the spring and headed towards Ordon village. Just reaching Link's place, we saw signs of trouble. Monster…or two monsters should I say were patrolling around the entrance. To our disappointment of hoping to surprise attack, both of them noticed us and charged with their clubs out. Link and I both stood our ground and attack before they could, we strike first with fang and claws. After a few rinse and repeats, both were done.

"_Thank you for help," _came a voice, which turned out to be a squirrel…A SQUIRREL! _"You two from the village? Aren't you? Then I sadly bring bad news…the village children had been taken, and those monsters have been patrolling around here for a long time. The forest has changed too…"_

"_ALL THE CHILDREN OF THE VILLAGE HAVE BEEN TAKEN," _yelled Link, outraged.

"_Yes. The other animals and I could do nothing but watch it all happen. Sorry."_

The squirrel scurried away and now our rescue mission gain some extra baggage. First Ilia and Colin, now the rest of the children. Link was taking this hard, and I had to help. But at the same time, I wanted answers from myself and what do I have Zant wants so badly.

Quickly, we went to the village to find the sword and shield Midna requested. Then we hit a problem. We had no idea where a sword or a shield was. So we ended up wandering near the watermill for clues until we found the mayor and Talo and Malo's dad talking about something. We inched a bit closer, still couldn't hear nothing, and then walked as close as possible just to hear.

While quietly hiding, all four of us listen to their conversation and a few questions were answered of the previous events. How Rusl got injured trying to defend the children, the monsters taking them away, and the present for the royal family. Also learning that the sword was a Rusl's place and the shield inside the watermill.

"_Of course,_" I exclaimed to Link, "_the royal gifts were a sword and a shield!_"

Then the two older men spotted us.

"MONSTERS! RUN," they both screamed and ran away.

"_We can't risked on being sighted or cause trouble,_" replied Link, "_So here's a plan. Midna and I will get the sword. You and Eriko will get the shield. Remember. Don't get caught!_"

"_Deal._"

With that said and done, we split up. As Link headed away, I was trying to figure out a way in. My thought process split in half when Beth's father screamed at the sight of me.

"MONSTER! YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY! BRING HER BACK," he yelled and grabbed one of those hawk whistles, in which he used the hawk straight towards me. Scrambling out of the way, I ran behind Beth's mom's store. Letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Luckily, Eriko found a solution to our problem and that was to scare Beth's dad. He first led me up to the shop, and all I had to do was go towards Beth's dad. Seeing how close I was, he fell into the water. We finally got inside the watermill, got the shield quickly and headed outside to meet up with Link. Seeing Link had the sword…wait…SWORDS should I say, we went out of the village and headed towards Faron Woods.

Until a faint voice came calling from Ordon Springs. Curious, we went inside the spring to check it out, and it called out again but with a warning. Then a barrier formed around us and came the Twili beast that it had warned us. After using claw and fangs, the beast went down dead. The voice came again, telling us to come closer. Obeying, the spring suddenly began to shine and then what seemed to be a goat appeared in front of us.

"_My name is Ordona_," the spirit said, "_I am one of the four spirits of light. The monster that you fought was sent by Zant, those beasts went to the other light springs and took their light away. That is why everything has been covered in twilight. Go back to Faron Woods where you were turned into a beasts. Return it back to the light._"

Ordona then disappeared and the spring turned back to normal. Without further ado, we ran to our headed direction. Faron Woods.

"So…," Midna said as she came out of Link's shadow, "are you two sure you are ready to be pulled in back into the twilight."

We both nodded our heads, and both she and Eriko went to the other side. Two huge hands came out and grabbed us through it.

"Hmmm," said Midna while looking at the two swords and shield, swinging one sword above Link's head, "This wasn't what I was hoping for but these will have to do. I guess."

"Hmph," said Eriko.

We didn't even go far before the same barrier formed around us and three of those same beasts came. Then Midna and Eriko floated away, seeing if we could handle the problem _ourselves_. So I attacked one while Link attacked the other. As those two went down, the other let out a terrible screech, and the two dead ones came to _life_. After a few more times failing, the two imps finally decided to come back and help us.

"Every time you kill two, the last one will bring them back to life, "said Eriko, "You have to kill them all at once!"

"_Thanks for telling us after we failed about 4 times," _I snapped back.

Next thing we knew. Midna had created a twilight circle around the enemy with her…hand hair? Then link suddenly lunged at the enemy until all of them were down. Whoa. Not even questioning it, we found the spring, and out came a voice.

"_The hero… that has… turned into a beast and fellow mysterious friend…_," it called out to us, "_the twili bugs…have taken my light…use this to return the light…_"

In front of us was a vessel to hold the light. The Vessel of Light. I thought confusedly to myself wondering how I knew what it was called but shrugged it off. So Link and I went off to find these bugs. Having no idea how much of a pain it will be.

* * *

-During the process of this-

We found the first twili bugs near the spring itself. Using our senses, we strike at the right moment. When those things weren't trying to shock us to death. One bite from these guys, and the complaints began.

"_THESE TASTE NASTY_," I yelled.

* * *

-Later-

"_I'M GOING TO BARF_," yelled Link.

Urgh…and we had some ten more tear of lights to go.

* * *

-Much later-

"I don't know how much longer I can take of their complaints," groaned Eriko as the two wolves were jabbering away.

"Me neither…," grumbled Midna.

* * *

-MUCH RAGING AND GAGGING LATER-

"_Blegh_," Link spat as he tore away the last twili bug, "_the last of them! These guys taste nasty!_"

"_I am still surprise that none of us have thrown up yet_," I replied.

"FINALLY YOU TWO SHUT UP," screamed Eriko, "Sorry…I had to let it out.

During this, the female monkey that we recently just saved. Luckily, we heard her say nothing about her boss, Ook, going wacko, and looking at a web covered cave leading to somewhere.

Ignoring Eriko's comment, and agreeing with me. Link got the last of the light, and the vessel began to glow. We were teleported back to the spring and it was back to normal. The spring began to glow like the last one did, and what looked like to be a squirrel appeared in front of us.

"_I am Faron_," it said to us, "_Thank you for returning the light back to this province. But when you two turned into a beast, it was a sign. Look at your awaken form!"_

Looking down at myself, I almost let out a gasped. I had human hands again, AND NO TAIL! SO I WAS HUMAN AGAIN!

Instead of my Ordian clothing, I wore a dark purple tunic, chainmail underneath, a black sleeved shirt and pants, a fingerless glove on my left, fingerless gauntlet on my right and boots. I wore one armor shoulder on my right and the second sword was behind my back in a baldric. But what disturbed me of this that the shoulder armor and right gauntlet had the same design I saw Eriko and Zant wear.

I turned to look at Link and his outfit was completely different than mine. He wore a long green hat, with a green tunic matching it, seeing some chainmail, a white sleeved shirt, fingerless gloves but the left arm having an arm guard. Some beige pants and boots. He had the other sword in a baldric as well and a shield except on his left.

"_When you first entered the Twilight Realm and turned into a beast…it was a sign_," The spirit said, turning to Link. "_Your power was awaken when you entered the realm blue eyed beast. You…are a descendant of the Hero of Time. You were chosen by the Gods._"

My eyes grew big and jaw dropped as I looked at Link. Chosen by the Gods…? Whoa…then…what about me?

"_You, dark eyed beast,"_ Faron said as it turned to face me, "_Your powers have long slept but have finally awaken but though the gods wanted it in eternal sleep...Though do not be feel guilty. But beware young one. For the king of twilight seeks this dark power as well. Don't allow him to get to it or use it. Learn to control the dark urges inside of you._"

My entire being froze when I heard those words. How could I be in shock if my newly learned powers are what the gods wanted hidden for a long time? I could feel Link's stare right at me and of wanting answers as well.

"_But the evil has not yet fully vanquished. Go to the forest temple. There the evil is hiding where I and the other light spirits sealed away long ago._"

"What…," Link said in shocked. "But…"

"_This world weeps beneath a blanket of shadow chosen one. There is no other choice sadly…You must match the power of the king of Shadows. As goes to you as well dark eyed beast._"

Faron then disappeared, and I turned to look at the direction where we had to go.

"Who knew you were chosen by the gods," teased Midna as she came out of Link's shadow, "Anyway let's head towards the forest temple! It probably has what I'm looking for. "

"And that would be," questioned Link, "Never mind. I will I ask later. Right now, I want to go back to the village and talk to Rusl first."

With an 'hmph', Midna disappeared and we headed our way back to Ordon Village. There Link talked to Rusl of the previous events. Promising both that he and I will find the children. Only when we were done talking to them, is when the dreaded question came.

* * *

Link POV:

As we came to my house. I knew I needed to talk to my friend. The same question running in my mind. What did Zant want from her? I am guessing it had to do with her powers.

"Hey Leila," I said, "We need to talk. About what happen after those beasts took us in the twilight, and Zant. What does Zant exactly want from you?"

"I don't know…," she replied, staring at the ground, "he said something about a great power and Faron made it somewhat clear to me. I think my arm with the twili markings has to connect with it. It burned his hand when he grabbed my arm, after he turned Eriko into an imp."

"Strange…but how did you get out of there?"

"Because I helped her get out," said Eriko as he came out, "With the last of the power of my former form I had left. I…actually was going with Zant's rule until the beasts came dragging her in that day. Then I began to realize I made a terrible mistake joining his hide."

"And what about you," questioned Leila, "how did you and Midna meet?"

"She helped me get out of jail that I was stuck in, went through a nasty sewer and was leading me to Princess Zelda when we ran two you guys. Just one more question. Did the learning of your gift at least run your memory of your past?"

"No…," she shook her head, "nothing."

Saying no more, the both of us headed towards our destination. The forest temple. Passing through Faron Spring, and the cave that leads to the temple was locked. I then remembered Coro who didn't live far from hear could probably know a way I, or at least a key. I told Leila I will be back, and went my way to Coro. After we talked for a bit of the current situation, he gave me a key, quickly heading back and opening the door.

After trekking through the dark tunnel…again for the second damn time I had to go through and conserve my lantern oil. I was faced with the same valley I was in before, and the same smog was still there.

"Now what," said Leila, in disbelief as well. "How can we possibly pass this, especially when now as our human forms?"

Then the same monkey I saved before, came out of nowhere. Stole my lantern…about to curse so much, the monkey jabbed it on a large stick and began to wave it around. It actually was making the weird smog away.

"Hehe…," came the voice from Leila's shadow, "a monkey got the best of you. Embarrassing."

I underestimated monkeys…this one was pretty smart. After leading us the way that lead to the temple, and leaving us with an empty lantern…_wonderful. _It lead us to the same bridge from before, but something felt wrong.

Someone was behind us.

I drew my sword out and turning around, expecting to be face with those same twili creatures or something even worse. What I saw was a golden wolf with a glowing red eye. It began to growl, and I was ready for it to attack. It lunged at me and everything went bright…

* * *

Leila's POV:

When I turned around to see who exactly was behind us. All I saw was a dark wolf with bright blue eyes looking right at me. I gripped my sword as if this wolf was going to attack me. It began to growl, lunging at me. Everything went dark…

* * *

No One's POV: (in different places…but at the same time)

The two warriors woke up to be in a foggy area, one with white fog, another with dark fog. Different landmarks all over the place. In front of the young male was what look to be a stalfos, its golden armour broken and covered with ivy. Its red eye glaring at the young man, sword and shield ready to fight.

In front of the young female warrior was what looked like a stalfos similar to the other one but it having its two blue eyes showing no emotion of any kindness. Its dark armour covered with the twili signs, sword out.

Both young warriors drew their sword out, only when trying to strike. Both were knock down to the ground by one hit.

"Just because you hold a sword, doesn't mean it shows you have courage," growled the stalfos in front of the young man, "You may be the chosen one, but with this power makes you a disgrace from previous ones before you."

"I just only learned of my title," said the young man, getting up and facing the stalfos, "Though honestly…I wish I never knew of it. Then yet again…I can use it to protect others."

"Therefore you must find the power within you," the speaker said, "Awaken it, and then you shall be able to protect any of those you find close to and this beautiful land. Then…will you be worthy of my secrets!"

"I may have had some lessons with a blade, but if you wish to teach me to become stronger. Than please, teach me of your ways so I am able to protect others I care about!"

"Very well then."

The stalfos only taught him one move: The Ending Blow. He told the young man it takes the life of an enemy while down before recovering to strike again. Then plunge the blade into their bodies were on their backs.

"Very good," he said to the young man once the lesson was over. Giving him an approved nod. "There are six lessons left! Only with the ones with the blood of the chosen one can learn these skills. Come again and find me once you think you have mastered the move. Search for the howling stones of the wind. There…you shall find me."

Everything around the young male turned white before waking up at the forest again.

"Is that all you got," said the stalfos to the young female. "A disgrace you are. At this state, you will be easily taken down, and a shame of your title."

"I never ask to have a power the gods wanted asleep or to lose my memory…," growled the female as she got up. "I never asked for any of this."

"Then I shall teach you the ways, and awaken that power," he said, "once awaken, you can full fill your destiny to serve _him_, and to protect. Then you are worthy of the secrets I hold within the blade."

"I have no idea who this he is…but teach me your ways of the blade! I wish to get stronger, and probably learn more about myself."

"Your optimistic is amusing…very well then child."

He only taught her one move. Which happen to be the same one that was taught to Link so let's skip that part.

"Impressive. If you wish to learn more…hear the howl within the stones…there you shall find me again."

Everything around the young female turned white before walking up.

* * *

Leila's POV:

"What was up with you two fainting out of the blue," questioned Eriko.

"You didn't see a dark wolf," I asked.

"I saw a golden wolf…," muttered Link.

"Nothing," Eriko said, "only the area we just passed."

* * *

-Forest Temple-

Curious arrangement for something hidden behind what seemed to be a large tree as we entered this place. It was dark…well…sort of…until I saw torches…wait…who put torches here? And there were vines EVERYWHERE.

"Does this monkey ever stop getting in troubled," said Link as he slashed away the enemies around our female monkey friend and breaking her out of her cage.

She then quickly began to climb up the vines leading to another room, and beckoning us to follow her. Shrugging, we followed her along the way. My mind began to wonder if the Kokiri were the ones who built this place since seeing their symbol on the doors. Just even mentioning the tribe made me remember how fascinating they were from what I learned from the history books.

To be young forever…I wonder how that must feel. Oh, if I could only remember my childhood years! Curse my amnesia!

After slaying a huge spider out of our way in the nest room, which I had to stop myself from screaming out of my mind. Huh…new thing I learned about myself. I may have a fear of spiders…or very large ones. Along the way, we found a dungeon map knowing this was going to be very useful later on. Then we opened a door our monkey friend wouldn't stop jumping up and down, and pointing at.

Which led us to a very open area where the wind was blowing hard. In front of us was a bridge leading across the other side where she began to go across. Until a baboon came along with a boomerang, before launching it at the ropes of the bridge.

"WHOA," Link shouted over the wind as the bridge collapsed, but both of us giving out a sigh of relief to see the female monkey climb back to us.

Then…the baboon, by now I am guessing is Ook, smacked his butt at us. HIS _BUTT_. Then he ran away, laughing at us.

"…well then…," I said. "I would have lunged at him by now but I can't cross this large of a gap."

"That was disturbing…," was Link's comment.

"WHOA WHOA," said Midna as she got out of Link's shadow. "Did a monkey fight just happen?! Never mind that! How are we supposed to cross to the other side now?!"

Once hearing this, our monkey friend headed immediately straight back towards the same door we came through seconds ago. Beckoning us to follow if there was more stuff to go and look for. Seeing this since we had no way of getting across. We followed the monkey back to the main door, and lead us to the left side of the main room.

The next room was somewhat dark but it split into two ways. One that led to a lighted room, and one that looked like a dead end. Until I accidently slashed at an enemy, to realize it was a bomb. Then it exploded…that lead to another room.

"Help," came a voice from one of the pots.

Confused, we both went to the pot that was moving crazily. Carefully getting whatever was stuck, Link was able to get it unstuck. It was…it was…okay…seriously…what the hell is thing?

"Thank you," she chirped. "I'm Ooccoo! Thank you for getting me unstuck!"

"Your…welcome," said Link confused. Clearly confused as I was. "Just curious…what EXACTLY are you?"

"I will be known as an Oocca! This will be my son! Ooccoo Jr!"

Then a head with wings appeared out of nowhere, and hovered next to his mother. A part of me was screaming how terrifying her son looked.

"Since you two were so kind to us! We can help you warp in and out of this dungeon at will! Just give out a whistle and we should come at your command! But now…we must find something important! Good day!"

With that, she and her son scurried away. Leaving us dumbfounded. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…

After slaying another oversized spider, as we walked towards the door we could only open. We saw a chest inaccessible with a wooden cage with a dirt pattern of a Z on the ground with four totems with wind propellers. I wonder what was hidden in that chest.

We found a room where right in the smack middle, a totem stood with a monkey screeching behind its cage. Our monkey friend quickly jumped down the wooden bridge and climbed up the pole. Trying to break the cage, but then began to screech along with her friend.

Wasting no time, we quickly hurried across the bridge. Only for it to break once we were on the other side. Putting that problem aside, we looked up at the totem, wondering what to do. Then two monsters came screaming along, and the monkeys screeching grew louder.

After slaying them down, we came back to the problem at hand. While I stood there thinking how to figure this out. Next thing I knew I was seeing the tall totem move and hearing a small 'ouch'. Looking where Link used to be standing, instead, he was rolling towards the pole. Then getting back up and doing the same process. Which made the pole fall down and the cage broke.

"There…problem solved," said Link with a sheepish smile, while rubbing his head.

Shaking my head, we then remembered the bridge broke down when we first entered. Turns out that wasn't a problem since our monkey friends helped us across like the female one did when we first were trying to get to the room that lead to this one.

This also lead us access to the other side of the room to a new set of rooms on different levels filled with different types of deku babas, those same bomb dudes, and a weird plant creature that just stood there.

Those plant creatures turned out to try and eat us when Link tried to jump over to the other side. But Midna grabbed him by the neck of his tunic when she saw the creature ready to stretch and almost eat Link. After that little incident, turns out those bomb creatures were the solution of those plant creatures. Just explode them.

After saving two more other monkeys. We made it back to the same place where the bridge collapsed. The four monkeys climbed the rope, hanging upside down. Allowing us access to the other side. Once we were across, we opened the door that lead to a room with totem circled around one in the middle.

The door behind us then suddenly closed. No more turning back now. Then Ook showed up on one of the poles, the same boomerang from before on his hand. Giving off an evil glow to it.

"Ready," asked Link as he unsheathed his blade.

"Got it," I replied as I unsheathed my blade as well.

Before we could even take a step, Ook launched the boomerang at some vines above us that turned out to be deku babas.

"Okay then," said Link as he blocked one of them off. "Change of plans! First! We destroy these deku babas! Then we go for Ook!"

"Deal," I laughed as I slashed one deku baba away.

Once slicing the deku babas down and having to avoid the boomerang Ook kept throwing at us. We finally could deal with Ook but this guy was a tricky one. He will jump pole to pole then launched the boomerang before going at his unpredictable pattern again.

"I got it," I yelled. "When he launches the boomerang, immediately role towards the totem he is on! It should probably start shaking back and forth like that other pole you knocked down earlier!"

We waited till Ook threw the boomerang, dodging. I ran as quickly as possible towards the totem Ook was standing on. Then did a roll against it. My plan worked! The pole began to move so Ook couldn't stay still on it and the boomerang hit him smack on the face.

"It worked," said Link.

He was the first one to get to Ook, and let's just say Link told me the way to deal any damage was to smack Ook on the butt when Ook was back in action. With the flat side of the sword. I laughed.

"HAHA," laughed Midna from Link's shadow. "Though we still got a crazy monkey to defeat!"

After that, it was rinse and repeat after that. What probably was the third time Ook fell on his head, a weird bug that looked nasty fell off. Dying and producing with a poof. Ook finally got up with a groan before going frozen stiff.

Turned around where we stood and then made a run for it towards an opening the room had. The boomerang he had early began to glow and give off a wind when we ran towards it.

"Thank you for saving me," said a voice from the boomerang. "I am the Fairy of Winds! Also known as the Gale Boomerang! As a sign of my gratitude, I will accompany you in your journey o chosen one."

"Sweet," said Link as he picked the boomerang. "Glad to have you along the team!"

Just as we walked passed the locked door, and Link took aim towards the wind propeller that was on top. A weak voice came calling out. Turning back where a big pile of leaves laid, I went over to the source of the voice and found another boomerang there.

This one looked somewhat similar to the Gale Boomerang though instead of a green gem. There was an amber one and it slightly looked banged up.

"I thought I will never get out of this place…," said a voice from the boomerang as I picked it up. "I have sense long forgotten my name but I know I can be of my some use. For I do also possess power of the wind."

"Despite being a bit banged up…I'll bring you along," I said.

"Hey Leila," called out Link. "I got the door open! Let's keep searching this place!"

Getting up, I ran up with him and we headed out of the room.

"Where did you get that," asked Eriko from my shadow. Indicating to the boomerang.

"Found it in a pile of leaves," I replied. Trying to put the next words carefully. "It was calling out. As if it were waiting for someone for a long time."

"Strange…," said Eriko before going silent as usual. Though something in his voice sounded if he knew something.

With the Gale Boomerang, we could control the bridges so they can a line. Allowing us to cross back to the other side. We also learned that there were more monkeys needing rescue. As we rescued the rest of the monkeys from the side we originally.

We came up along the same room we were earlier where we met Ooccoo and her son, and that treasure chest sat.

"Hm…," said Link. Taking out the Gale Boomerang. "I wonder…"

He aimed at the four totems, following the Z pattern on the ground. Launching it, the wind from the boomerang began to move the propellers. The gate closing off the chest opened. Walking up to it, we found a key different from the other keys we found.

"Guessing this must be a boss key," said Link. "Must lead to the room the evil that still lurks here that Faron mentioned."

"Well we're getting close to it," I said. Looking at the door that we went through before just to find a small key. "I can feel it…"

Using the Gale Boomerang again to move the bridge that oddly sat inside the room and heading toward the next room. We found a huge room with a big gap in the middle and more out of place bridges there. Across the room where a big door stood, I could feel this huge wave of dark energy flow past me.

"There are still other monkeys in need of help," said Link as he pointed to the group of monkeys we saved jumping on big mushrooms. Few of them were empty. "Let's go."

"Yeah…," I said uneasily. Forcing my eyes away from the locked door.

"…you alright?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…just…got a weird feeling. It's gone now though."

Shrugging it off, we continued our way through the bridges that I was beginning to wonder who decided to build them inside a place like this.

The next rooms were a tad harder than the others for rescuing the rest of the monkeys we needed to save. At this point, I grew used to the oversized spiders but I still felt uneasy when we had to fight three in the same room.

Overall, these rooms required perfected timing and caution. Since those same stupid tile monsters were back, and man eating plant creatures as well in our way. At the same time, I learned what ability my boomerang had.

It used wind as its source but instead of sending a gale of wind in a shape of a small tornado. It would send a gust of wind like make a small slice of wind before returning back to my hand. Overall, both boomerangs had equal power, and could bring items back to us.

Once saving the rest of the monkeys, we returned back to the same room with the big gap. There, all the monkeys began to climb on a tree branch that was hanging over the humongous gap. One by one, began to climb each other and hang by each other's feet. Forming a perfect sized monkey rope with one monkey's hands beckoning us to jump so it can catch us. Allowing us to cross the gap.

Now all we had to do was jump at the right time when they came to us, and then jump on the other platform.

"All for nothing now…," muttered Link as he neared the platform, then jumping and grabbing the free monkey's hands. Then safely landing on the other platform.

Now it was my turn. Taking a deep breath, I made the faithful jump. I grabbed on to the monkey's hands and planned carefully for the next jump. Making it across, a huge wave a relief came over me.

* * *

Link's POV:

"Now to defeat this evil," I said as we headed towards the door and used the key to open it.

The big lock fell with a heavy thud against the ground and the two big doors opened. Leila nodding her head, we both entered the room. Where the two doors suddenly locked behind us. No way out now.

The room had purple fluid steamed on the other half of the room, and that same liquid falling off from small waterfalls. Not giving us much space to fight on land to whatever lurked here. Two big logs floated against the pool of purple fluid containing the same bomb enemies.

Next thing we both knew, the ground began to shake underneath us. Then two plant like heads came from the purple liquid, baring their sharp teeth at us. Wasting no time, we unsheathed our blades. I also pulled out my new item, a plan beginning to form in my head.

Seeing Leila also having her boomerang out let me knew she was in the same page as well.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," she said as she came rushing towards my side when one of the heads came to attack her.

"Yep," I replied. Aiming my boomerang at the bomb enemy then towards the plant enemy on my left. "Let's give these guys a snack of explosives."

Though I didn't launched the boomerang immediately. I waited till the one of my left tried to attack before releasing the Gale Boomerang. It worked once I saw the plant head eat the bomb then a hearing a small explosion before the head sank back in the purple liquid.

One head down, one more to go. Leila used the same tactic and the other head went down.

"This felt _too _easy," Leila said with boomerang still in hand.

"I can't help but agree," I replied, still looking at the liquid as expecting for something to pop out. "That purple liquid is still there. That must mean-"

I didn't finished my sentence before the same two heads appeared along what seemed to have a head of a deku baba with a snaky body. Then it leaned over us, giving us a roar. Its head revealing an eyeball as its tongue.

"Twilit Parasite: Diababa," said Eriko from Leila's shadow. "Now the real fight begins."

"Yeah, just one problem," said Leila. Pointing to the areas where our source of bombs used to be. "How are we going to destroy these guys without those bomb enemies?!"

"We're in trouble now-DUCK," I yell as the Diababa slammed itself against the ground after we moved out of the way quickly.

Then I began to hear monkey noises, and I looked up where a small wooden platform stood. There, I saw Ook with the bomb source we needed. Smiling, both of us had our boomerangs out and ready to use.

"Take down the two heads first," yelled Leila across the other side of the room. "Once those two are out of the way. Go for Diababa!"

"True but one of us has to do that since Ook can carry only one bomb at a time," I yelled back.

Leila then agreed to be a decoy to distract Diababa while I handled the two heads. After failing to get the bomb on one of the heads mouth, one finally went down after I successfully got one in. Once the other head was down, Diababa was the last one standing.

Though this one was much tougher, hence also being the biggest one out of the three. It will then start shooting what seemed to be the same purple liquid at us. I used my shield to block it while Leila had to run around just to dodge it.

Launching my boomerang, it got a hold on the bomb Ook had and went flying towards Diababa eyeball. On direct impact, Diababa let out a shriek and fell hard on the ground unconscious. It's weakness out in the open. Boomerang away, and blade drawn out. I began to slash away at it with all my might before it regain conscious.

During the second phase of the battle, we switched roles. I became the decoy while Leila handle Diababa. After a one fail attempt of the bomb exploding against Diababa, it fell down again. Leila slashed her way at its eyeball before it got back on again.

It was rinse and repeat for one more time. When Diababa was down, I decided to use the move I learned from that Stalfos.

"AND HERE'S THE ENDING BLOW," I yell as I plunge my blade straight on the eyeball.

Diababa suddenly let out an ear piercing shriek as it shook around violently before shriveling up, and exploding to tiny pieces that look of the particles I saw in the Twilight. The room itself began to look back to normal.

Though the particles of the defeated boss began to gather around and form itself to what look like to be part of a helmet. It slowly came down to my hands and I got a better look of it. It contained similar in design of Midna's helmet.

Leila came to look at it as well, and her face shrunk. Before I could even ask what was wrong, Midna suddenly appeared from my shadow and took the piece away from my hands.

"This…," she indicated to the piece, "is what I am looking for. That's a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power… Remember what the light spirt said? How you had to match the power of the king of Shadows?"

"So we just use that one piece," Leila questioned.

"No! We're you expecting it to be that easy? There a total of three pieces. I'm guessing the other Fused Pieces are where the other light spirits are."

"What exactly are these," I said. Now starting to grow suspicious.

"Hehe," she said with a smirk. "I guess I will tell you once we find the other two! And Eriko won't tell you either!"

"You have my word, Midna," Eriko said silently from Leila's shadow.

"Now to get out of here," Midna said as she formed a portal on the ground. "Ready?"

"Ready," I said but before leaving. Both Leila and I waved at Ook. "Thanks for helping us!"

We saw him waved back at us before entering the portal and returning back to the outside world.

* * *

-Twilight Realm-

"So that traitor has taken her back to the Light World," said Zant as he sat on his throne. The guard in charge of finding Eriko stood in front of him.

"Yes your majesty…," the guard nervously replied. The guard himself couldn't understand why Eriko would defy the king's own orders.

"Now this makes one of my tasks difficult," a slight hint of anger in Zant's voice. "Looks like I have no choice." This slightly making the guard afraid. Was he going to be punished? "You are the newly appointed head of the guard."

"W-what…I-I mean…I am honored your majesty!"

"You are dismissed."

While the newly appointed head of the guard left with newly high spirits. Zant swore underneath his breath. Curse Eriko! He almost had the power the girl has within her if Eriko hadn't got in the way! Then yet again…it was also his fault. He should have turned Eriko to a Shadow Beast at the start but he grew _soft _for his old friend and made him an imp instead.

Despite he can still sense the dark aura around the girl, he didn't know her exact location.

He will sit back…for now. If those Shadow beasts fail him again…He's going to take charge to finish the search himself.

* * *

**AND DONE! FIRST TEMPLE AND…some 8 or more to go…I don't know. I'm basing this off on memory so I'm sorry if some parts don't go with the game. Gah…I hope I can get Zant's character right, since I have RP'd as him before. But as a dorky happy one. Whelp…**

**I decided to let Leila also have her own set of items since I have this one idea that I am setting in motion. And don't worry about the stalfos Leila saw. He will be explained later on as well of Leila's 'dark power' and why Zant wants it. **

**About the Twilight trails...I'm going to skip those segments since they are pretty boring. When first playing this game, it didn't bother me. But the more I kept replaying the game...the longer it felt more like a chore. Though I will show the important parts when doing those trials. At least their better than the Silent Realms in my opinion. **

**Also. Please be willing to critic my grammar since I want to improve my writing skills for later chapters. Thanks. :) **

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DRAGON BALL Z KAI-…wait…wrong fanfic title. XD **


	4. ALMOST GORON TIME

**IT'S GORON TIME! Plus this is going with the Gamecube version of Hyrule Map (even though I only played the Wii version! AHAHA!). **

**That's it. SUMMER VACATION HERE I COME! Now I can finally continue replaying some Zelda games and keep this fanfic going-*summer assignment* CRAP. **

**Plus…BREATH OF THE WILD HYPE IS REAL! YES! Sorry...excuse my fangirl side.  
**

* * *

Leila's POV:

"_Well done chosen one and dark eyed beast_," greeted Faron as we appeared again back in Faron Spring. "_Head to the east of Hyrule Field to Eldin Province. To Kakariko Village. There you will find those you seek, and where the light spirit Eldin resides and watches over. Good luck…_"

"Eldin Province huh," said Link as we looked at the map we had that Rusl gave us.

"Another Fused Shadow could be there," said Midna as she came from Link's shadow. "We should head there soon as possible."

"Next thing tomorrow morning," weakly replied Link as he put the map away. "It's been a long day, and all of us pulled an all-nighter to get the Tears of Light. It's also late evening."

"A good warrior and hero needs their rest," Eriko agreeing from my shadow. "Getting sleep is the best option."

All of us headed back to the village but I decided to stay over Link's place. I didn't know how to explain to the Mayor what happened to his daughter…not yet…I need time. Link put blankets on the couch where I could sleep. I never realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and I fell instantly asleep.

Just when I thought I could actually could sleep peacefully for once. I actually did…at first.

* * *

-Dream TIME-

"_Huh…," I said as I saw a grassy field in front of me. Never ending miles away except for a tree in the middle. "Well…I know where this should be going despite this change of setting."_

_It never did. Surprised, I began to walk towards the tree since I couldn't see anything miles away. There wasn't any other sign of life either, only this tree. Odd…it somehow looked familiar to me as I finally reached to it. _

_Another thing I noticed was how quiet it was. I could hear nothing but the sound of my own breath. This would have made it the perfect scenery if it weren't for something feeling completely off. Unsheathing my blade, I began to circle the tree around to see if anybody else was here trying to sneak up on me._

_After finding nobody, I still didn't bother to put my blade away._

"_Look up," came a voice I knew too well already._

_Quickly looking up, I finally could see the dark voiced figure. Only to swear and feel my hand tremble with fear when I looked at him. He was covered in shadows and I couldn't make any detail of him. _

_I know it was only some hours ago Faron told me of my powers and I began to immediately think it was Zant who was the dark voice but this voiced figured sounded NOTHING like him. This voice was higher pitched, not the deep pitched I heard from Zant. Whoever it was, dropped down from the tree and turned to face me._

"_Why do you even bother defying me," questioned the voice as I held my sword in front of me. "Whoever you are with, or even by yourself, won't get you anywhere."_

"_I-I don't even know who you are," I stammered, losing my thought process due to fear. _

"_Ha! You're still afraid of me! Even though this is the first time you are willing to talk to me."_

_I couldn't see it but I knew he had a smirk on his face. If my fear wasn't getting in the way, I would have probably punched him by now! _

"_But why now," I questioned a little more firmly. "After all those times tormenting me to give in to the dark."_

"_I have my reasons," he simply said before everything went dark around us._

"_W-Wait!"_

_Just before I could do anything, a sear amount of pain came towards my head. Now this WAS different. I screamed as I dropped to my knees, my hands clutching my head. The mysterious figured walked up towards me, and an amused laugh ringing out in the darkness. _

I snapped straight up from the couch. I could feel cold sweat dripping down from my face as I ran my hand through my hair. I looked up where Link slept to see if I didn't disturb him. Shrugging off the cold chill around me, I placed my head back on the pillow.

Cursing my 'powers' when I fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning we got at the strike of dawn to leave for Eldin Province. We passed Faron Woods and the gates. I might have seen Hyrule Field in my dreams but seeing it with my own eyes was breath-taking. Yet at the same time, gloomy to see the background covered in Twilight.

The field spread miles and miles away, but at least our destination wasn't that far away. But just walking all the way over there made me wished I was riding Lightning again. Man…how much I miss him already.

"Did you get any sleep last night," questioned Link as we continued to trek the field.

"Yeah…just had a small nightmare," I said.

"So that's what explains the mumbling I heard last night."

"Mumbling?!"

"Even I could hear it," commented Midna. "I personally don't think it was a _small_ nightmare but I don't know you all too well. So I don't know what goes on your mind."

Everything got quiet after that, and it was awkward. Until the silence was broken by a guy screaming, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" at us as he came running towards us.

"Go no further," he said as he came running to us. Wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen in my life. "There's a black wall ahead that blocks the way."

Not a problem to us.

"I thought I would deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible…," he continued to speak. "For I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier! …or the Postman as some people call me."

"Well…our names are-," Link was about to introduce ourselves before the Postman cut him off.

"Now that I introduced myself," the Postman said. "Please! Take this letter and read it at your leisure! I should be going now…these letters don't deliver themselves!"

"OUR NAMES ARE LINK AND LEILA," yelled Link as the Postman ran off.

"I'LL REMEMBER THAT!"

"…what a weird guy," I said.

After that, we continued on our way. At least it felt nice to have the sun on my back but it slowly dimmed away as we got closer to the wall of Twilight. Till it was almost pitch dark except the dull glow the barrier gave off.

"Here we are," said Midna as she and Eriko came out from the shadows. "Are you really sure you want to enter? Because you will return back to wolves once you enter into the Twilight."

"We're ready," replied Link. "We can't stop now."

Nodding at them, Midna and Eriko both entered through the barrier. Then out came two big hands, grabbing us both and dragging us in through the barrier. We both fell to the ground, and once getting up. Fell on to our knees, and feel a dark swarm of energy surround us before seeing the land in a lower point of view.

Looking at myself, I now was in my beast form. Then I felt a sudden thud on my back and I growled to see Eriko back on riding me. He could at least be gentle!

"Aah," said Midna as she stretched her back in her regular form. Not the see through shadow. "It feels good to be in the Twilight again."

"It does indeed," agreed Eriko. "But enough daydreaming. We got a King to stop."

With that, we were off. It wasn't long before Link spotted a familiar stick until coming closer to it I realized it was Link's wooden sword. Though I could easily smell the hint of the children, but no hint of Ilia.

_At least one part of me can ease a little_ said Link through his mind. _Now to make them sure their safe and to find her. _

_Don't worry. _I replied with a smile in the oddest way. Since I still need to get used to these wolf features. _We can find her together. _

We followed the trail of scent only to stop across a new problem. The bridge leading to the other side was actually _missing_.

"Well isn't this annoying," said Midna. "It looks like they stole the bridge! Now where could have taken it? Maybe somewhere we already passed?"

_But that will mean we will have to travel all the way back. _I exclaimed to them.

"The good thing about those portals those Shadow Beasts use and have defeated. Is that we can use them as well," said Eriko with a tight smile on his lips. Though that look on his face had that look he knew more than he was saying.

_Wait… _said Link. _Get the map out! _

Midna took the map out and plant it on the ground. There, Link began to paw at one area near the entrance of the Forest Temple.

"There," questioned Midna.

_Yes! I remember seeing something off there when we were heading towards the temple. Just trust me on this guys!_

Shrugging, Midna and Eriko teleported the both of us back to the same area we fought. Once landing, Link headed straight towards where the bridge stood. Who the heck puts a bridge there?!

"What is this doing here," questioned Midna as she floated up to it. "Well…time to bring it back to where it originally belongs."

With a snap of her hand hair, a shock of magic surrounded the bridge. Then with a lunged of her arms, the bridge began to rise up to the air. Before dissolving to particles of Twilight, along with us as well. Back in the same area, the bridge was put back to place.

Before we could even continue moving, the same barrier appeared and three Shadow Beasts came falling down.

"It's about time Leila and I have some fun," smirked Eriko.

Link and Midna stepped back as we got the attention of the three shadow beasts. Next thing I knew, I saw Eriko's right arm with bracelet began to form a clawed shadowy arm. Slashing away the shadow beasts when I lunged at them. It took another attack for them to fall to the ground.

"Impressive," smirked Midna. "So that's what that bracelet of yours does."

"I-It was nothing…," stammered Eriko before suddenly regaining his natural calm.

Hiding in the shadows nearby. One Shadow Beast viewed upon the wolves who had defeated his comrades. No matter, he found the girl but it will be VERY foolish to attack them now. Especially with that female imp and traitor helping them.

The beast quickly teleported away. He had more important matters to attend.

We continued our way towards the scent of the children. Coming up to a locked gate which we easily dig underneath it to get to the village. After defeating another set of Shadow Beasts, we came upon another spring. Claiming to be another Light Spirit and giving us the Vessels of Light.

Thus beginning another moment of gagging, and wanting to throw up.

* * *

The first place we headed was the building closet to us. Once entering it, we found a large group of spirits. It was the Ordon children... Colin, Malo, Talo, Beth and three other people.

_GUYS _yelled Link but with no avail since neither of them turned to us.

The one who wore a metal masked was telling a story that made clearly was making the Ordon children very uncomfortable. Until the other adult in the group told him to stop talking. At least we both knew there was a responsible adult in the room.

Link and I felt touched when Colin then said that we were coming to save them. He just knew it.

"Isn't that sweet," said Midna. "They believe in you! Too bad they can't see you…"

_At least I know their safe _said Link. _Now to break this Twilight covering this place. _

We moved out to hunt down the bugs.

* * *

Along the way, we came up to a bomb house where a few of the bugs flew inside. Crawling through a hole on the wall (**GET IT?!**). The house was filled with items used to make bombs, and the bugs were inside the chimney. Seeing no other way to get them out, I picked up a stick with one side lit up and lit the chimney up.

WORST.

IDEA.

I.

HAVE.

EVER.

DONE.

The bugs were on fire as they started flying around the room, lighting the bombs up. Causing the place to start exploding.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING," screamed Eriko as he and Midna floated out of the place.

Link gave me a disbelief looked as he hurried out of the place, with me following from behind. We ran a GOOD distance when the building exploded with the tears of light just floating there.

"YOU COULD HAVE ALMOST GOTTEN US KILLED," yelled Eriko as he landed on my back. "AT LEAST IT KILLED THOSE BUGS FOR US! EVEN IF IT MEANT SACRIFICING THAT BUILDING UP!"

"It was a tad amusing though," said Midna as we gathered the Tears of Light.

_DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN _yelled Link when we continued our way again.

* * *

I remembered reading the Gorons were peaceful creatures in one of the Mayor's books back in the village. It was amazing seeing them for the first time, but something about their harden expressions told me they probably aren't as peaceful as they used to be.

While Link was digging up another bug, I wandered near a stone that was different than all the others. The only thing different from it was wind was blowing through it, but the tune sounded familiar…and then I remembered something.

Just when Link came walking by, I began to howl along with the wind. Remembering what that stalfos told me. Once doing that, I found myself in an altered version of Hyrule. Sitting on top of a floating piece of land, and across from me was the same wolf from before.

Without even thinking, we both began to howl the same tune. The tune itself sounded rather dark yet soothing at the same time.

"Once you return to your human form," the wolf said, "take your side and find me."

With that, I awoke to find Link knocked the ground as well.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with these two being knocked down out of the blue," questioned Eriko.

"I have no clue," replied Midna. "Must be something only they can see."

* * *

After retrieving the last tear of light, we found ourselves again in the spring of Eldin. The spring began to glow and the light spirit turned to be an owl.

"_My name is Eldin_," said the spirit as it seem to perch on its orb. "_I am one of the Light Spirits that guards these lands. O great hero chosen by the gods and dark eyed._"

"Not to be rude, but why do you guys keep calling me dark eyed beast," I questioned.

"_That is for you to learn at a later time_," it clearly stated. "_The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defied, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go these sacred grounds and cleanse them._"

"At a later time," I exclaim, "but-"

Too late, Eldin had already disappeared back to its spring.

Link's POV:

As Eldin disappeared, I couldn't help but look at the building behind us. There, I see Colin's shocked expression with Talo and Beth behind him, before it turned into a big wide smile.

"Link," he called out. "Leila?!"

Just as he is about to come towards us, Talo knocks Colin out of the way as he and Beth with Malo following behind rush up to us.

"Haha see Beth," said Talo (**or was it Colin? **** I don't remember**.), "I TOLD you Link and Leila would save us!"

I couldn't help chuckle to see them again. I gave Colin a smile, in return he smiled back as he picked himself off the ground and ran towards us. Trailing behind him were the two men and the girl.

"You two are the ones from Ordon these children spoke of," questioned the man with the long robes.

"Yes sir," I said.

"We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town," he said. "and this…"

The one with the iron mask pulled it out of his face as if he's the one being introduced. Only for Renado to introduce his daughter, Luda. I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry as the one I heard as 'Barnes' earlier left grumbling.

"The beasts took us and left us to die," said Colin, "but Mr. Renado found us."

"Thank you for taking care of them," I said to Renado.

"No need," he simply said. "I at first couldn't believe they had come from so distant a place as the Ordona Province…"

"Yeah…," Colin said quietly, "I…we don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then…until now…it's been like…"

"…A nightmare," Malo finished Colin's sentence.

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up…"

"Mmm…Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems," Renado said. Then turned to face Death Mountain. "This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships…The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends, but suddenly treat us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit to us entry to their mines. It strains the limits of belief…To think such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly. It honestly makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change…"

"It must have to do with the Fused Shadow," whispered Leila so the others couldn't hear. "That's where it's hiding."

"In any case," Renado continued to speak. "You must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here…But it is my job to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart."

The children looked up to us, as if waiting for an answer.

"We will but not yet," I said. "Leila and I need to go to Death Mountain."

Once I said that, the children exploded with questions of our journey so far. Renado let us to tell our tale. Well…mostly Talo, Beth and Colin were asking the questions and listening to our small tale. While Malo seem to be dozing off in the distance, and uninterested.

Once we finished, Leila and I immediately headed out towards Death Mountain after giving a quick goodbye to the children.

"I wonder how we are going to pass through the Gorons," said Leila as we climbed up the net.

"Guess we'll find out right now," I said once we reached the top where a Goron stood guard.

"WHAT," the Goron yelled. "HUMANS?! You are NOT allowed anywhere near here!"

He then curled up into a tight ball and began rolling straight towards us.

"This almost looks similar to goat herding." I said as I got my arms ready. "I got this."

Then the Goron slammed straight towards me and I was sent flying back down to the lower floor. Landing with a hard thud, but hearing no bones crack. Thank Hylia…

"I DON'T GOT THIS!"

"YEARGH," I heard Leila scream as I saw her being launched off by another Goron, and crashing towards the ground.

"AND NEVER COME BACK," both Gorons yelled before turning away.

"DAMN IT," yelled Leila as I got up and was rubbing my sore back. "WHO SLAMS STRAIGHT INTO PEOPLE AND LAUNCHES THEM IN THE AIR AND NEARLY KILLS THEM?! HOW WOULD THEY LIKE THAT IF WE DID IT TO THEM?!"

"There's nothing we can do now…," I said as I glared at the top where the Goron stood. "Guess we have to turn back."

As we made our way down back to Kakariko Village. Renado was at the entrance to the Mountain Path with a huge wave of relief all over his face.

"When I saw you two head towards the Mountain, I grew worried," he said. "I'm surprised you both made it back in one piece!"

"There's no way we can pass the Gorons to the Mountain at this rate," I exclaimed. "Their much stronger and heavy weighted than us!"

"The Gorons only recognize strength," Renado said. "A normal person couldn't persuade them…But…I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust. His name is Bo."

"The mayor," questioned Leila. "I never knew that…"

"Neither did I…," I replied.

"Please, go to him and let him know the children are safe," Renado continued, "Of course getting them back would be the best, but…we could not keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a horse and a cart."

"Thanks for the advice," I called out as we were off back to Ordon.

"Good luck and be safe," he called out in reply.

Just as we were nearing towards the spring. The sound of horse hooves galloping along the dirt path grew louder and louder. Turning around, we both saw Epona and Lightning rushing straight towards us full speed.

After hearing a moblin cry out and seeing two of them being lunged off. I knew the horses were in a state of panic. Quickly jumping out of the way, Epona reared back and I took that as my chance to calm her down. Only for her to start getting out of control.

"CALM DOWN! IT'S ME!," I yelled as I held on for dear life as she was running all over the place. After some time passed, I finally got her to stay calm. "Easy…I'm glad to have you back, Epona."

Epona neighed in reply. Leila was able to calm down Lightning as well, and we were off.

"This won't take as long now," said Midna from my shadow.

"And just in the right time you two could really use them," replied Eriko.

-TIME SKIP-

No One's POV:

Just as Link and Leila neared Ordon Spring. Both stopped their horses and quickly entered the spring. There, Link was faced with a golden wolf, and Leila with a dark wolf. The wolves growling and then lunging themselves towards them. Everything growing bright around Link and Leila.

Link found himself in the same place as before where he first met the Stalfos.

"We meet again," the Stalfos said. "You look a little more like a hero than you did before. Do you feel ready to earn your next skill?"

"I do," replied Link.

"Very well then. But first…I must test you to make sure you have mastered the last skill I taught you. The ending blow."

Once proving he had mastered the skill, the Stalfos gave him an approving nod.

"Excellent," he said, "It appears you are certainly capable of performing my lost art. Very well, my second skill is…The Shield Attack! Now let it be hewn to your mind."

"I'm listening."

"No matter how well a blade is tempered, if the foe bears armor and a shield. The sword cannot harm it. When facing such a foe, thrust your shield against the enemy's defenses! Try it on me! I am guessing you will know what to do in that moment."

Swords crossed, the lesson began. The Stalfos held his shield up, and from his new knowledge. Link slammed his shield against the Stalfos and then immediately strike.

"Good! You must always strike when the enemy's defenses are down! This skill can also repel enemy's projectiles attacks. Try to repel my magical attack with your shield!"

Once again, Link performed the same move against the projectile. Sending it back to the Stalfos.

"Perfect! With this move, you can defeat your foes with ease! You have learned my second skill."

"Two skills down, five more to go," smiled Link.

"The path of becoming a true hero is a long one, but once you grasp all hidden skills. You shall be worthy of walking it. You must persist on the lonely path of the sword to obtain true courage and earn the strength to conquer the greatest evils of the world! Till we meet again!"

"Wait! Will I ever learn who you really are?"

Before Link could obtain his answer, he suddenly awoke back in the spring.

* * *

Leila found herself in the same area once again and the Stalfos waiting for her already.

"We meet once again," the Stalfos said, "You seem a tad different from last time we met. Are you ready to learn your next skill?"

"Of course," she simply replied.

"But first. I must see if you have mastered the first skill I taught you."

Once showing she had mastered the skill, the Stalfos let out an approved laugh.

"Very good," he said, "now for my next skill to teach you…Sword Slamming! Now pay close attention."

"Very well."

"The enemy's you have faced so far are easy to damage with your sword. But soon you will be faced with foes that wear armor and a shield, and that blade of yours won't be able to damage it. When facing such foes, you must thrust the flat side of your blade towards the enemy's defenses! Now…try it on me!"

The Stalfos magically made a shield appeared and defensively stood there. Thrusting the flat side of her blade against him, and instantly striking him.

"Well done! Always strike at the enemy when their defenses are down! My second skill has been passed down."

"Interesting to know I can knock down an enemy without a shield," Leila said. "I actually thought it was nearly impossible."

"Never see any way impossible. That view in the path of your destiny will misguide you! Once you mastered all the skills I still have yet to teach you. Your destiny will be fulfilled."

"I'm not sure if I agree with my destiny…who is it that I am supposed to even serve? WHY do I have to serve it? Or who I really am"

With that, Leila awoke back in the spring.

* * *

Link's POV:

Next thing I knew, I was back in Ordon Village. The children not being here made this place sound awfully quiet. REALLY quiet.

"Link?! Leila," called out the Mayor, "It IS you guys! Both of you are safe and sound! But you're clothes…what happened to you guys?"

"It's a long story," said Leila.

Mayor Bo then offered us to come inside where we explain the ongoing events.

"So the young'uns at Kakariko Village," the Mayor said once we finished. "That's good to hear. Renado is an old friend of mine. We can relax since they're in his care."

He suddenly then opened his eyes, and I knew the dreaded question came up.

"So…Don't keep waitin' me you two! Tell me of my little girl! Ilia is with the rest of 'em, right?"

"I'm sorry Mayor but…Ilia wasn't with them," I said as I looked at the floor. Ashamed.

"Ah…I see…well I can't just think of my own! All five are still in danger…if there was only a way I can help!"

"Actually," Leila said, "We're trying to get to Death Mountain but failed. Though Renado said you gain the Gorons respect."

"He did?! Yeah…I did beat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust." Then a goofy smiled formed on his face. "With a little secret."

"Wait…you cheated," Leila almost yelled out.

"I wouldn't call it cheating, but I can teach it to you two. But both of you must SWEAR you won't tell ANYBODY about it!"

"We promise," Leila and I both said.

"Good! Now follow me! This way!"

He led us to a big room with a big ring around the center and with some signs showing instructions on how to do something.

"You two are familiar with sumo wrestling, correct," the Mayor asked as. With a nod he continued to speak. "Well, Gorons like to match strength in sumo contests. Luckily for you Link, the basics are similar as stopping a chargin' goat. Now get ready to listen to a small lecture Leila on how to sumo! You can listen if you want to Link."

Leila groaned before sitting on the ground, and hearing the Mayor's basic instructions. Once done, he told Leila to go into a separate room and change, and the same went to me.

When I came back shirtless to the room with my old Ordian pants again. I nearly gagged when I saw the Mayor without his shirt on…or his pants. I think I'm scarred for life. Leila came back in with a LOT special bandages around her chest that reminded me of the Sheikah. But the look on her face told me exactly she wasn't comfortable with this.

Overall, I was able to beat the Mayor in both matches, and sadly watched Leila suffer through this lesson.

Leila's POV:

WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WEARING THIS?! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?! SWEET NAYRU…SAVE ME FROM THIS!

WHY MUST THE MAYOR BE ALMOST NAKED?! GAH!

Link's POV:

Leila was able to beat Bo both times, and gave us a pair of iron boots. Saying this was his little secret he used, and we were off back to Kakariko village.

"I still can't believe your Mayor cheated to earn the Gorons trust and respect," commented Midna as we rode back to Kakariko.

"I wouldn't even call him honorable to earn that if he used these," spat Eriko, "then yet again…without these…we couldn't get passed through the Gorons to get the Fused Shadow."

I was about to comment until my eyes snapped towards the village. Something bad is happening right there…right now.

* * *

-Twilight Realm-

Failure after failure these worthless things bring him! He's slowly starting to lose his patience already. The one side of his is wanting to be let out but he can't…not now…not never. The suddenly noise of the Throne Room door opening disrupt him of his thought process as he turned around to see who it was.

One of the Shadow Beasts. _Wonderful_.

"What do you think you're doing here," he calmly said despite inside of him was screaming.

The Shadow Beast began to do its usual growls or screeches but he can understand. Besides…he purposely made them like that so only HE can communicate with them to give out orders.

"_I spotted the girl," _the Shadow Beast said. _"She's traveling along with a blue eyed wolf and two imps."_

"Two imps…," he questioned. Ah yes…he knew who those two imps are. That traitor and…_her_. Wait a minute…BLUE EYED WOLF?! Damn it! How could he have forgotten about that prophecy?! Then that will mean…

"It must be that other person the girl is traveling with who is muffling my senses to detect her exact location," he muttered to himself. Curses!

"_They were heading towards Kakariko Village, and it also turns out they may be the ones responsible of dispatching the Twilight from the Faron Province. Since I could see the Twilight stopped at the edge of the Eldin Province."_

"Good work," he said to the Shadow Beast. "You are dismissed."

"_I'm not done yet_," the Beast growled. _"I want to strike a deal your majesty."_

"A deal? Don't make me laugh!"

"_I want my old body back. I despise this form you gave me. So hear this. I will follow the girl and keep track of her. In return…you give me my original body back once we have her in our grasps."_

"A reasonable price…fine. You got yourself a deal, now dismissed!"

With a bow, the creature walked away. Now…to figure out what _she _is planning with that blue eyed beast. Or what she and that traitor are planning. The girl is now in the hands of his new spy.

* * *

**Eh…I'm stuck splitting the chapters up. Crap…**

**Anyways, yes. I do have a summer assignment for school but luckily I'm almost done with it so I can work more on this fanfic. My only reason, unless you call this an excuse, on why this came out later than I was hoping because my motivation is running low. **

**Also…fictional cookies to all of those who know which place I was describing in Leila's dream.  
**

**Be willing to critic my work since I do want to improve my writing, and point out any grammar errors I make. **

**Until next time (which I hope won't be as long as this one). **


	5. Flames and Darkness

**GORON TIME. **

* * *

Link's POV

Next thing I knew, I made Epona start bolting towards the village. I could hear Leila's screaming my name out before hearing another set of galloping from behind. Entering the village, I was met with a heart dropping site.

The same moblins from Ordon Spring showed their faces here, and their leader had Colin.

"You may have defeated me once…but I won't allow you to do the same thing again," I snarled after them once I saw them charge away.

Leila's POV

Once I had finally caught up with Link, he began to speed away. Sighing, I began to pursuit after him once again.

"What is going on," questioned Eriko as I made Lightning ride faster.

"I don't know but the grave look on his face meant bad news."

I finally caught up to Link where I finally saw the main problem. That same boss figure of the moblins had Colin. What made this worse, and raging, was he was mocking at us with his new 'prize'. Then he took out a horn and blew on it, summoning even more enemies riding on hogs. The turned dark, and lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder roaring from behind.

Somewhere inside me…a dark and excited feeling began to spark up. As if it was ready to slaughter countless of these guys.

Link's POV

"Terrific," Leila sarcastically commented as we slash our way through the enemy, trying to reach closer to their leader. "King Bulbin summons all these guys, and these _weaklings_ can't even do much."

"King Bulbin," questioning her, curious to know how and if that was their leaders name. While dodging fire arrows as well.

"Huh," she suddenly stopped her weird behavior, and became confused herself. "I actually don't know…maybe I overheard these bulbins speak his name?"

I shook my head. This wasn't the time to talk, Colin's life was at stake. I kept making Epona go faster and faster to at least land a hit on 'King Bulbin' as Leila mentioned. I succeeded…in only getting some pieces of armour flying off.

When trying to get in for another hit, he would ride off further ahead, and I couldn't catch up immediately. I knew Epona couldn't keep going faster _forever_, and I knew how long I can push her before she would start complaining.

During all of this as more enemies came, and slashing more pieces of armour off. Leila is acting strange. I don't ever remember for the weeks I have known her to be suddenly actually _enjoying_ slaughtering these guys to her that seem weak. Maybe it's her true colors showing? Or is it something even worse…?

That aside, King Bulbin took the battle straight towards the Bridge of Eldin. The weather had finally settled in to late dusk into early twilight. Jumping over the wooden barriers, I then knew it was just him and me. His servants casted fire arrows towards the barriers, setting them on fire.

There was no turning back now.

Then I started to lose my calm. Here we are, on a bridge over a bottomless abyss. I couldn't mess up here, or I will end falling off. Then yet again…if King Bulbin fell, so did Colin.

"Hey Midna."

"Hm?"

"When King Bulbin is about to fall off the bridge, get ready to catch Colin."

Epona reared back, and began to charge towards King Bulbin. Remember to breath I mentally said to myself…breath… My adrenaline began to set in, and everything began to slow down. The hog was getting closer, closer, and closer…

_Shing!_

I swung my blade at King Bulbin. Sending him flying off along with his hog. I could see Midna's shadowed hand grab on to Bulbin's spear before raising my sword up in the air like Hylia's champion did long ago.

* * *

-later-

I knelt down as I laid Colin to the ground, supporting his head with my knee as Leila, the children and Renado gathered around me. That's where I learned of the recent events of the bulbins charging in, Beth being paralyzed to move, and Colin shoving her out of the way. Which lead to Colin's capture. Then he began to regain consciousness.

"Link…," he said slowly, "Leila…"

I gave him a smiled and nodded. Hearing Leila say, "It's us."

"Is everyone…OK," he said as he paneled around the group, "Good" Then turned to look at Beth. "Beth…I'm sorry. You know for shoving you. Are you mad?"

Beth shook her head, a small smile spreading on his face. Before turning to me.

"I…I think I understand. I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link…" Before stretching an open hand in the air. "He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave…" Then clenching his hand to a tight fist before dropping it back to his side. "Link and Leila…you guys saved me, didn't you guys?"

"Link did most of the saving…," Leila said, "I couldn't help once they got into the bridge…"

"It was terrifying," I admitted, "But I knew if I didn't try…I would have gotten nothing done."

"You…you two can do anything," Colin continued, "You two can do something to help the Gorons in the mines too, can't you Link and Leila?"

We both nodded, and Colin smiled before he fell into a deep sleep. The children gather around him and Talo -out of _all_ people- tried to carry Colin on his back, before Renado took over. Picking up Colin and nodding at the both of us before leading them all away towards the inn.

Then we both turned to face the mountain.

"Before we even go to the mountain," Midna said as we headed towards the inn for the night, "you should get a new shield Link."

"You're right…" I said, letting a yawn escape.

"You go ahead and buy your shield," Leila said, "I need to think alone of my behavior recently…"

Nodding, I went towards the shop.

"You were impressive back there," said Midna.

I replied a thanks, and entered the shop to find Malo there behind the counter. Well…once I looked over the counter.

"You sure you have permission to own a shop at this age?"

"Buying something will help the village. Plus, I want to go to bed soon."

Sighing, I looked at the stalls and had my eyes set on the Hylian shield. Buying it, I left the shop and examined the shield.

"You know…," Midna started, "that Colin kid reminds me of _someone _back in the Twilight realm that was bullied around that age and I would always be there to back up them."

"Whoever this person is, must be a very good friend of yours."

"…"

She grew silent. I then asked another question bugging me for awhile.

"How long have you known Eriko," I asked.

"I have known him since childhood," she simply replied before going silent once again.

Leila's POV

I stared at the door of the shaman's home as the moon rose higher in the night. Taking a deep breath, I knocked at the door before hearing a reply, "Come in." Opening the door, I found Renado sitting on the floor right next to the fire. His gazed still fixed on the fire.

"What brings you here at such an hour," he questioned.

"Well…Mayor Bo has been wanting me to go here to discuss about my…memory loss."

"Hm…Sit down," he said, pointing to a spot on the other side of the fire. "Tell me how much you can remember."

"Practically nothing. I don't know my family, where I am from, or exactly _who _I am. The only early memory I have is waking up in Link's home. The weirder thing is he told me he and Rusl found me in Ordon Spring."

"Mmm….this will be a difficult task and take a long time, but I am willing to help."

"But there's also something else that has been bothering me ever since I woke up in that house…I have these dreams."

"And what makes these dreams so significant?"

"I mostly find myself in Hyrule, but last night I found myself in an empty place with a lone tree in the middle. So I find myself in Hyrule, and nothing happens…at first. It then suddenly gets swallowed up in Twilight and a shadowy figure appears…asking me to join him. I can barely get any sleep without thinking, and knowing the same dream will show up again. I haven't told Link or anyone else of the dreams but I had to tell someone sooner or later."

"You have made a wise decision. Do you feel these dreams have a connection to your memory?"

"Yes…along with these markings," I said as I then rolled up my right sleeve. Allowing Renado to see the Twili marks.

"Interesting…these marks remind me of the Sheikah tribe of old, yet…they are highly different. Hm...I honestly don't know how these could be connected with your dreams but it could help with your memory loss. You don't have to answer this question right away but it will help you try to jog your mind: When you first woke up, did anything seem familiar to you?"

There was a silent paused in the room. Something hard slammed against my memory. Oddly enough…something did seem familiar. E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G. I don't know why but I always feel like I have _already _seen this before. Only problem is…my mind isn't clicking to any conclusions of this. It's still empty, and fuzzy as ever.

"A lot of things actually look familiar but my mind can't place them…," I said quietly, breaking the silence.

"That will be a good start for now. The hour is late, and I think you should retire for the night. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you…"

He nodded as I got up and headed out the door. My mind was at ease but one thing still bothered me. The sudden dark urge I had during the fight.

* * *

-Later-

"Hey," the same Goron from the day before yelled at us. "NO HUMANS ALLOWED!"

He curled up into a tight ball and began rolling straight towards. But this time Link, equipped with the iron boots, was ready. Grabbing the Goron and sending him flying down, and seeing him rolling away.

"UP THE MOUNTAIN WE GO," a triumphant Link yelled, nearly forgetting the boots were difficult to move in, and only some inches away from where he was standing previously. "Whoops."

"This already getting amusing," chuckled Midna as she magically made the boots disappeared.

Reaching the mountain became easy, and Link and I both shared the boots every time Gorons came rolling towards us. Link gave a comment on how this was similar to goat wrangling.

What neither of us were expecting was a gigantic heated rock to crash nearly on top of us.

"Yeesh," commented Midna as we avoided smaller rocks crashing erupting from the mountain. "Some welcome we got here…"

The sword slamming technique the stalfos taught me, and Link's shield attack prove to be useful as we trek up the Goron colony. What I find strange was the only Gorons who seemed totally okay with us were the ones at the hot spring. But it was one heck of a ride of being launched by Gorons when they curled up into a tight ball.

At the top, Link put on the iron boots just in case and entered inside. Inside we found eight Gorons and unsurprisingly six curled up into a ball and were ready to roll right towards us. My hand slowly reached for the hilt of my sword.

Until a voiced cried out. "ENOUGH!"

The two other Gorons guarding a door way moved out of the way, and allowing a Goron of elder statures come walking through.

"Are these two such an imposing enemy that you all must gang up on them," he questioned the Gorons. "I think not, Little brothers."

Midna quickly made the iron boots disappeared to allow Link to walk better without gaining the Gorons suspicions. "My name is Link, and this here is my friend, Leila."

"Greetings little humans," the Goron replied. "I m a Goron elder. I am called Gor Coron. Tell me, little humans, do you come from the village below?"

"We originally come from Ordon village," I said finding some way to tell the truth, but not the full truth at the same time, "we came here in search of our friends kidnapped by bulbins. Only the Mayor's daughter, our friend, is missing. We are hoping that something from your mines can help us find her. With your permission, of course"

"Impressive, you two have done well to come this far. Both are strong…for Hylians," he said, then his face stiffened. "Because of certain…circumstances, I must lead the Goron Tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. However…"

Crossing his arms and continued, "The mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed. Unless…" A huge smile coming across his face when he saw Link's determined face.

"I could make an exception…but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that, little human?"

"Yes," said Link, the iron boots magically appearing on his feet but none of the Gorons noticed it.

The match was amusing to watch. All the other Gorons were sure Gor Coron will win, but I smirked when all their faces drop to see him lose. The iron boots came very handy in this match. Link gave off a goofy grin of his satisfaction.

"Young warrior…You have a strong will…and sharp eyes," Gor Coron said, still shocked of his defeat but impressed. Then I felt guilty because we sort of cheated…sheesh. "Fine traits… Want to see how well you can use them?"

He then explain of the mountains never ending eruptions, explaining the _wonderful _greeting we received when we first got here. How he and three other elders, and Darbus went to see what was causing it. Explaining when Darbus touched a special treasure they have long protected, he went suddenly mad and transforming into a monster. Saying himself and the other elders used all their might to lock Darbus away and to cease some of the destruction.

"I ask this favor of you two young warriors… Go to the aid of Darbus," Gor Coron pleaded. "Make no mistake, the spirits have guided both of you here. I, Gor Coron, need your help…On the behalf of my entire clan, I ask you both for your aid!"

"We will help you," said Link. "We won't let you guys down, and bring Darbus back to his senses. A tribe does need their leader."

With that said and done, we were given fair warnings of traps and given access to the mines. Holy Din…was this place HOT.

Link's POV

Holy smokes! And I thought Ordon's summers were the worse! This is downright terrible.

Once again, I am amazed of the Gorons craftsmanship in these mines. There were many iron bridges laid out to cross over the lava, and the usage of electricity to handle big cranes. Some iron pipes leading down to the lava for some odd reason. Plus there were a lot small islands around the lava to reach other parts of the mines.

The iron boots came very handy during some parts even if it meant being upside down, and feel all the blood rush to my head. Though I practically also had to hold on to Leila's boots every time we had to use the iron boots across the greenish rock. Making us look like we were part of the circus.

"So what's the next act you guys are going to do," teased Midna as crossing over a stream of lava.

"Find some metal and make sloppy looking gloves or boots so we can stop looking like circus freaks," grumbled Leila.

Overall, this place was filled with a lot of moblins, dodongos, fire slugs that were easy to extinguish with our boomerangs, and a weird machined enemy that sends out beams at us.

Along the way, we met up with a Goron elder who gave us a key shard, and telling us two other elders contained the rest. A little later, we found the second elder. Who gladly gave Leila a pair of Iron boots for her, and gladly putting an end to our freak show. Not going to even question where he got the boots from.

One he gave us the key, he began telling us there was two very useful item that was up ahead.

"They are weapons of old from the hero of old, and the other from shadow of old that they left behind here long ago," the Goron elder, named Gor Ebizo, "we have been protecting it for long generations. It will be very useful to have during this plight. It's just up ahead from here. Talk to the guard, and take it with our blessing."

"Thank you," we both said, "we will use it well!"

When we reached the guard, wearing a ton of metal around him, after stopping some feet away from him on a large platform chained to the ceiling. He thought we were intruders.

"Whoa…humans," he exclaimed as he stood up. Then began rubbing his knuckles together. "What business does humans have coming here?! None! No business!"

"Sir," I started, "this all a misunderstanding. We are-"

"This is a forbidden place," he yelled. Cutting me off, "I will protect this treasure from you two!"

He then crashed down on the platform, causing the chains to break and hitting against lava. But this Goron's size was causing the platform to tip diagonally towards the lava.

"Time to use these," Leila said quickly as Eriko magically made the boots appear on her feet. Stopping her from sliding off.

Quickly putting mine on, well…Midna doing that, and ready for the fight. Leila and I both knew our swords we're practically useless in this fight with the armour he had.

It wasn't long before we figured out what to do. When he came rolling towards me, I grabbed on to him and _threw_ him to the lava. I winced when I heard him yell in pain, while Leila turned her head away. Thank the goddesses that the Gorons can handle the heat of lava.

We kept repeating this process until he had enough of it, and crashed on the platform. Rubbing his head in pain.

"Ugh…that…hurt a lot," he said as he got up. "Who knew humans were capable of such feats of strength…Uh…Maybe…are you two…going to see the patriarch of our tribe?"

"Yes, and we're trying to tell you," I replied.

At the same time. I couldn't help but think of Princess Zelda, and how great of an influence citizens have if their leader is gone or held against their will. The look on her face just before we left…and how pretty-

"Ah," the Goron said, suddenly snapping me back to reality. "So THAT is why you are here! In that case, take the weapon of the Hero of the past and shadow. But in exchange, you must save our patriarch of our tribe!"

"That was exactly what we were going to do before you came to quick assumptions," exclaimed Leila.

"Oh! OH. I am SO sorry! I should have let you talk...and avoided so much pain…"

"It's fine," I said, giving a glare to Leila. "We all make mistakes."

Leila's POV

He let us proceed as the platform raised due to the extra flow of lava. Entering the next room, we found the chest containing the gifts of old. There were two bows, the Hero's Bow and the Bow of Shadows. Link took the Hero's Bow, and I took the other. Though it seemed to be calling to me, but I shook the feeling away.

"What is up with you back there," Link said but I could tell the anger in his voice. "You weren't like this before."

"I DON'T KNOW," I suddenly scream at him. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW! JUST…STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT!"

Link stopped in his tracks. Stunned. I immediately regretted everything I yelled out.

"Link…I'm so sorry…I…I…"

"No need for an apology," he said carefully. Clearly not trying to shout. "Like you said. You don't know, and nor do you know much about yourself either. As do I."

Neither Midna nor Eriko spoke up. Only quietly murmured to each other as we continued our way, and obtaining the last key shard. Though the bows were super useful and really fun.

Especially near the boss door where Link and I had a showdown with many moblins. Shooting them from afar, and then the close up with a large group of them. It actually made us forget of my sudden outburst. I almost forgot all about my problems, even the dark wave of energy I kept sensing when we neared the cell, until we entered it.

The room itself was dark and slightly difficult to see what was inside before our eyes adjusted to the darkness. There were many pillars around the room but what stood in the middle caught our eyes very quickly.

Inside contained a large creature chained against the ceiling and ground. An eye in the center of the creature began to glow brightly. Then the creature itself began to twitch, then open its eyes, and actually then _flare_ up.

"Fyrus…," muttered Link as the creature roared at us, and then broke away from its chains.

Some seconds past until we figured out what to do while dodging Fyrus attacks with his burning chains. Link quickly took out his bow and aimed at the glowing eyeball before shooting at it. Leaving Fyrus blind and rampaging through the room. Quickly putting my iron boots on, I ran to grab one of the chains still tied on to his feet and pulled the chain towards me. Causing Fyrus to fall down.

Link then drew out his sword and began slashing away before Fyrus regain conscious again. Switching jobs, I then drew out my bow but quickly had to put it away once Fyrus seem to be charging an attack. In which it turned to be a huge flame explosion. Luckily, the explosion only happened a small area around him. Not the entire room.

Taking my bow out again, I aimed the same area from last. Link did the exact thing I did earlier with the chains. Once down, I began to slash away at the eye, but then my mind stopped while I continued my actions. The same feeling from earlier today and yesterday was coming back. I then began to _laugh_. A maniacal laugh. Eriko snapped at me from my sudden change of demeanor when Fyrus stirred once more.

One round later, Fyrus lashed out in pain before the once glowing eye exploded and he collapsed to the ground. The shadow surrounding him then spread around the room, forming into the second Fused Shadow and Fyrus decreased in size. Back to his normal form.

"Eee hee hee," Midna said as she and Eriko appeared, "Well done! Now we have two Fused Shadows."

"I think they deserve a proper introduction of the Twilight King," said Eriko, "they have been very helpful."

"I was getting to there! So your guys reward for being so helpful, I'll tell you guys an interesting story. Zant. That's the name of the King of Darkness who cast this pall of shadows over your world as you already know. He's very strong though…You guys would be nothing to him in your current state. But Zant will never be my king! I have nothing but to scorn for his supposed strength. Not that your Zelda is any better."

I actually found Link glaring at Midna. Eriko looked warily at her, but I could tell in his expression he agreed with her as well.

"It still appalls me that this world of light is controlled by that princess," Midna continued, smirking at Link's reaction. "A carefree youth, a life of luxury…How does that teach duty? But I guess I shouldn't judge her on her life, she didn't choose it, after all."

"As long as you can get the Fused Shadows, you should be fine," Eriko simply siad. Regaining his annoying silent side.

"Just one more left," Midna gleefully said as she made a portal appear.

Link and I then exchange looks of distrust about our companions. Despite their great help so far, we just couldn't trust them. We have no idea what they want with the Fused Shadows or what will happen once they had all three, after what we have seen so far.

Before making way towards the portal, we went up to Darbus instead where he sluggishly got up and rubbed his head.

"Unngh…Urrgh…," he grunted, "…hm? What am I doing here? Unngh…my head, it aches…urrgh…so much pain…I cannot remember anything."

Then he spotted us, but Link spoke up in time. A curious look in his eyes.

"We are Link and Leila, Patriarch," Link said, "Your people need you."

With that, we entered the portal. Finding ourselves back in Eldin Spring.

"_Heroic Link and Leila_…," Eldin called out. "_North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanayru…You shall find the one you seek…_"

Aware of someone watching, we turned to see the children, Renado and his daughter and a healthy Colin.

"Link…Leila," Colin said as he walked towards us before dropping to his knees. Where we quickly jogged to him to help him up. "Ilia…You guys got to save Ilia! Those monsters left me with the other kids but they must have taken her somewhere else! Whenever I thought I couldn't go on, I would think of you and Ilia and hold on, Link…sorry Leila…"

I only smiled, knowing I only lived in Ordon village for some weeks. We watched as he stood up, and able to stay up with a huge grin on his face.

"See? I…I'm fine now."

"Glad to see that," Link smiled as he got up.

"Remember what I said back to you in Ordon, Link? That when I grow up, I want to be just like you? So you don't have to worry about me anymore! Go help Ilia!"

"We promise," Link replied.

Renado then approached us, "Leave the children to me. I will watch over them, I swear it. In Hyrule…countless tales are told of the ancient hero…and your two deeds bring them all to mind. May the graces of the great goddesses who shape Hyrule bear you two on your way."

He and his daughter bowed to us, with the children following the same action.

"Thank you," I said politely, feeling a pang of sadness overwhelm me.

Was there a family waiting for me to return? Would I ever see them again…? If I could only remember them…

"Don't worry…," Link suddenly said to me. "You will regain your memory. I'm sure of it."

I gave him a small smile. I'm glad to have a good friend like him.

Link's POV

I badly wanted to talk about Leila's change of demeanor during the fight but I knew she just needed time alone. Faron's warning to her kept running in my mind: _Beware of the dark urges within you_. I had a big suspicious feeling that her changes weren't her real self but the dark urge within her.

Another question that kept bothering me as well. Is the dark urge the dark power Zant wants from her?

* * *

-? -

The spirit within the Gust Boomerang quietly looked out to the dull darkness. Her once well-made dress was now torn and worn at the bottom. Was this what her previous owner wanted? To wait this long for one person to come and finally find her?

"Is that you," a voice came out, not far from her.

Turning around, she saw another spirit with bright green eyes. Wearing a skirt made of feathers, a green top, and a flower on her head.

"Wait…it is you," the spirit exclaimed. "Don't you remember me? The spirit of the Gale Boomerang?"

"I do, and your name," the Spirit of the Gust Boomerang calmly said. "Though I have no name to give you back."

"Don't worry! I still remember your name!"

Typical. She still was cheery as ever. One thing she found odd about her.

"What happen to your previous owner? You know, the one with almost pitched dark hair? With those purple eyes?"

Another thing she found personally found odd about her. Her never ending questions.

* * *

-Outtake: Wrong franchise-

The room itself was dark and slightly difficult to see what was inside before our eyes adjusted to the darkness. There were many pillars around the room but what stood in the middle caught our eyes very quickly.

Inside contained a large creature chained against the ceiling and ground. An eye in the center of the creature began to glow brightly. Then the creature itself began to twitch, then open its eyes, and actually then flare up.

Just when it roared at Link and Leila. They suddenly found themselves in what seem to be a mine of some sorts, but nothing to the Goron Mines. There was more stone than lava, and there was a narrow bridge leading to where they were standing. Below the bridge was what seem to be an endless pit.

"Where in Din's name are we," questioned Link.

Both then realized they weren't alone. Alongside them were four children, and one slightly taller of the smaller four but with a bright red bear wielding an axe. Near Link were two other humans. One with dark brown hair, and the other with a light red hair. Both with swords. Next to Leila, was a fair looking Hylian with long blonde hair, bow and arrow out.

On the bridge was Fyrus, and an old bearded man wearing a long gray hat. His staff was glowing brightly.

"GANDALF," screamed one of the small children. Oddly sounding more like a young man's voice than a child's voice. The human with dark hair was holding him back to running to the old man.

Fyrus roared loudly at Gandalf, who then raised his staff. "YOU, SHALL NOT PASS!"

Thrusting his staff to the ground, the bridge slightly shook but nothing happen. Fyrus then took one step, and half the bridge fell below him. Causing him to fall down as well. His roars echoing as he fell down.

Everybody around us looked revealed when Gandalf turned around. Until a chain came, where Fyrus had fallen, around one of Gandalf's ankle. Leading Gandalf fall and clutch the edge of the broken bridge.

"GANDALF," screamed the same small human again.

"Fly you fools," was all Gandalf said before _letting_ go and falling down as well.

"WHAT JUST HAPPEN," Link shouted as the others were scurrying away from where they were standing towards an exit.

"Link! Leila," called out the fair Hylian. As he then launched an arrow towards what seem to be an ugly mash up of a moblin and Hylian. "We have to get out of here! NOW!"

"He looks dreamy…," Leila said as she followed the group. Following closely to the other Hylian.

"HOLY THREE GOLDEN GODDESSES," Link shouted as he followed the rest of the group and a love struck Leila. "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE, LEILA!"

* * *

**So yeah…Leila's random change of demeanor will be explained probably next chapter or in later chapters. But it does have to do with Leila's role in this story. **

**Overall…only a few changes and that's it for this chapter. Though our heroes starting to get suspicious of their companions. Plus, I suck at writing romance so forgive me if I can't incorporate LinkxZelda. XP **

**The talk between the two was just to show that the boomerangs knew each other for a long time. Maybe it will be important later on…who knows? **

**I thank Really Freakin' Clever for saying Fyrus looked a lot like the Balrog from Lord of The Rings. Which I am also a fan of. XD I don't know if that scene from the book/movie would be considered spoilers…so sorry if it was. This was my first outtake, so I don't care if it sucks. XD Leila having a sudden liking for Legolas for the outtake was last second thoughts (plus it's a joke. Don't take this pair serious). C'mon…he does have the most fangirls in the series without a doubt. MEMES...MEMES EVERYWHERE. Gandalf meme's FTW  
**

**Plus…I decided I will write the whole Lanayru part in one chapter, so it will take me awhile to update. But here's one thing I will say, the change will happen during that chapter and I can't wait.**

**Until next time. Bye!**


End file.
